Ready to Fall
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. She is taken in by her father who enrolls her at Forks High where she meets a young man who turns her life upside down. AU ExB
1. Chapter 1

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Notes:** This will spin into an alternate twilight. I like reviews, they encourage me to update quicker. That and i like to know what you are thinking about this piece.

Bella's POV

* * *

I never thought of the way I would die, but dying in the place of someone I loved seemed like a pretty good way to go. I would let all the bad things in the world happen to me as long as my unborn child was out of harms way.

_I remember that last day with him as I watched out the window as we passed each town on our way to New York City. We'd been on the road forty eight hours when we had to make a pit stop in Olympia so Matt could pick up things from his parent's place before we went to our new home in New York. He'd insisted on driving much to my disappointment but I wasn't really in the mood to disagree with him, he'd packed up his life for me once we'd found out I was expecting our baby. We'd been dating since we both started high school three years ago. Here I was seventeen years old and pregnant. My hand traced over my slightly swollen belly. I had many hopes and dreams for this little angel. I hoped they were smart, that they would have everything they wanted. They would always have the love of both their parents, no matter what. Matt reached his hand from the steering wheel to reach for mine as we continued on the road. Each tree passing us quickly. Each hour passing by slowly._

"_Hey babe, are you feeling hungry at all?" Matt asked smiling at me. I nodded, I was starving. "Good we're almost at Olympia, I'm sorry about this babe._

"_Its fine," I whispered, "It's been a lovely journey." _

_Things went silent as we continued on our journey; it was another hour before we reached Olympia. We had spent a further hour there before getting back in the car and making our way towards New York. I will never forget that day. _

_He treated me like I was his princess; everything was fine until he pulled into a gas station to fill up. _

_We both got out of the car and I walked around to his side to watch him pump the car full of petrol. He proceeded to pull out his wallet and hand me forty dollars._

"_Can you pay for the petrol and grab a little something to eat?" He whispered to me as he kissed my forehead. I smiled at him, my hand sitting on my slightly expanded belly. _

"_Anything in particular you were after?" I queried, after a simple nod I turned my back looked up at what number we were and walked into the station. I pulled out two bottles of juice from the fridge, before walking over to the warmer and grabbing a pie and a spinach and ricotta pastry" _

When I walked outside he was gone. I knew nothing of where I was other than the name of the last sign I saw. Forks. It was damp, cloudy. A rather sad day. I sat on a park bench tearing tiny chunks of bread out of the slice I was holding and throwing to the birds. Contemplating what to do. At that point and time I felt like dying, I couldn't get in touch with Matt. I didn't have a phone; I'd left it in his car. I pulled the bag of 'supplies' on my arm and walked away from the gas station, I walked up the road a few kilometers I reached a street that looked oddly familiar, and safe at the same time. Walking along I looked at all the houses I stopped when I reached one that I remembered dreaming about. The flowers, the dirt, the paint it all smelt like home. Tears began to well in my eyes as I realized that I couldn't get home, I didn't know my mother's number, we were all moving to New York and no one had told me the address claiming it was a surprise. I know now that was a lie.

"Bells?" a friendly voice spoke as the door of the veranda opened and a slightly muscular man stepped outside. He wore a chief's uniform. How did he know my name? "Oh my, Bells is that you?" he repeated my name, snapping me out of my confusion. That was the nickname my-

"Dad?" I spoke cautiously as he walked out to me, quickly taking the plastic bag from my right hand and pulling me onto the veranda out of the rain. I'd been so engrossed in my surroundings I hadn't realized it had started to rain on me again. He left my side for a moment running inside and grabbing a thick blanket returning within minutes and placing it around me.

I hadn't seen him since I was seven. I used to come here every summer until it was too much for me with everything. He sat across from me and looked me over.

"You look just like your mother" He whispered, running his hand across his face. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

I frowned, how do you tell your father that you are pregnant, unwed, and underage and the father just left you? Especially when this father has access to a gun? MY hand ran to my now covered belly.

"My boyfriend dropped me at the gas station up the road" I explained carefully. "I took a walk up the road" He didn't seem impressed with that answer.

"Where are you staying?" he queried. I shrugged my shoulders as he reached his hand for mine which had found its way onto the top of the table. "Isabella Marie, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need too. I would not have it any other way"

I looked at him, the warmth of his hand, his smile. It made me regret not wanting to come here for those summers all those years ago. I missed him, it wasn't his fault no matter how much my mother may have tried to pin it on him as being so.

"Thank you so much Dad" I whispered, "There's one more thing" He looked at me carefully again, he was skeptical and I couldn't blame him. "I'm pregnant"

I watched as he took a deep breath, analyzing my body. "Hmm" He whispered, "Grandpa Charlie" he smiled to himself. "Has a nice ring to it wouldn't you say?" I smiled at him. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting from him. "Come on, let's get you inside. I'm afraid I don't have any clothes for you so you'll have to wear one of my shirts and long pants. We will go out once you are cleaned and get some fresh clothes on. Is that alright?"

I nodded as I stepped into the house after him, making my way upstairs. He showed me my room. Still unchanged since I was last in it. A picture I'd drawn of myself and Charlie on my wall. My bed was still the same purple, my old clothes still in their drawers. I wasn't even going to try wearing them, not in this state there is no way they would fit.

I could tell Charlie felt very uncomfortable as we I grabbed some under garments off the shelf and added them to our trolley. Thankfully I had grabbed my wallet out of the car before I left.

"Dad, are you alright?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm just." He responded. "I haven't seen you in years and suddenly you're wearing bras and having a baby"

I smiled. "Okay, let's move isles" He pushed the trolley into the next isle which was of daywear. I grabbed a few pears of sweats. They were extremely comfortable for me at the moment. A few maternity shirts with added room to grow. I had to think ahead after all. I rubbed my bump.

"So Bella, I'm thinking we clean out the old study and change it to a baby room" Charlie answered as we continued shopping. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a lovely idea" I really did. "But I'd like to have the baby in with me for a bit first"

"We should enroll you in school as well. You've only got one year left and it'll be helpful for you to know some other kids around here" I smiled, It was the least I could do for him. We made our way into the shoe isle where I found a nice pair of flats that were black with a silver ribbon on the top, they were the closest to fancy I would wear. Ever. I reached for them only to find another young girl reaching for them as well. Her hand touched mine and I shuddered. She was very cold; there was no way that could be normal. I looked down at her. Her short spiky hair in all directions, her pale perfect skin. She wore a grey dress, with tights underneath and a pair of grey flats matching her outfit. A black choker around her neck.

"Hi there" She answered very politely, "Lovely shoes aren't they?" I smiled.

"Yes they are" I answered friendly like. She quickly gave me the shoes. "Are you sure, you don't want them?"

"Positive, there will be more next week" She seemed pretty confident about that. "My name is Alice" she smiled at me yet again before giving me a quick hug. She pulled away. "Alice Cullen"

"I'm Bella" I whispered, "Bella Swan"

"Oh chief Swan's daughter?" I nodded. Someone called her name and she turned her head around to see what direction it was. Two women were waving to her, one with long blonde hair the other with caramel. "I've got to go; I'll see you at school next week Bella." She gave me a quick final hug before running off. She was just like a pixie. Charlie walked over to me carrying a fishing pole.

"I see you met Alice" He answered placing the rod in the trolley. "Such a lovely girl, the whole family is. I thought there would be a lot of trouble in that family but there hasn't been"

"Trouble?" I questioned as we continued shopping.

"Dr Cullen and his wife are both young. Yet they've adopted five children, two girls, three boys. Being adopted, everyone here myself included thought there would be a lot of trouble with them, " He watched me carefully as he spoke, "The worst they've had is Rosalie's fascination with fast cars" He chuckled at that phrase. I only imagined him giving a ticket to a girl. There weren't many if any girls who would speed. After we had everything we paid for our goods and went home. I walked into the kitchen and searched the cupboards.

"Dad, what do you eat here?" I asked, "You have powdered mashed potato in the cupboard and that is about it"

"It's just been me Bella" He confessed. "We'll order pizza tonight"

"I'll let that slip for now" I teased, "but I'm going grocery shopping whilst you are at work tomorrow" He smiled at me, I knew he was happy about having real food. I would be too if I was living off what he had been. It was further forty minutes before dinner arrived but we ate in silence. I was getting used to having a father again, I hadn't seen him in so long. But so far I was liking it.

I still couldn't help but wonder about Matt and where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

* * *

The week before had gone by so fast. I had settled into Forks nicely. I was also looking forward to my first day at school. What I wasn't looking forward too was being scrutinized by everyone for being pregnant, but it was something I had to overcome. No longer was everything about me, it was about the life that was growing inside me. The life that depended on me for everything. I still hadn't managed to find out anything about the whereabouts of Matt, I was beginning to think that he didn't want to be found. Charlie had tried to get in touch with my mother, but he only knew the old address and that was useless to me now.

I had made sure the fridge was fully up, seeing as the other day there wasn't a wide selection of food available. My bump had grown slightly, only enough for me to notice that a pair of jeans I picked up on our shopping trip didn't fit me as well as they did when I first bought them. The day had finally arrived and I was excited; it was my first day at Forks High School. I was looking forward to seeing Alice again. I still wasn't sure how she knew that I was starting at the school soon, but I was glad that I would at least know the name of one person.

I brushed my hair letting it flow down over my shoulders before placing a black headband in my hair; I grabbed the bag on my bed and placed four notebooks in it and my pencil case before running downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the table with two plates of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Smells great" I said gratefully as we both began our breakfast.

"Looking forward to school Bells?" Charlie asked, I nodded. "There are a lot of great kids in this town; you'll make friends in no time"

"I hope so," I confessed, "I just hope they understand this" my hands surrounding my growing belly.

"They will be Bells," Charlie assured me, "Are you finished?" He took my empty plate and placed it in the sink. We both grabbed our things and made our way to his cruiser getting in and taking off down the road.

"Have a great day Bella" He assured me as we pulled into the school. Everyone stopped where they were and looked at us weirdly. Most likely because there in the middle of the school yard was the chief's cruiser, I smiled at my father before getting out of the car and closing the door behind me. I turned my back on him and walked into the school building. It wasn't sunny at all, rather depressing to be honest.

I could feel everyone's eye burning into me as I walked through the hall to the office. Standing at the desk in the office was a middle aged woman who smiled at me. Her name badge read Mrs. Maddis.

"Oh hi there love, what can I do for you today?" Mrs. Maddis spoke softly. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, it's my first day" I explained, "But everyone just calls me Bella"

"Ah Charlie's daughter" she repeated as she typed away at her computer. "It's nice to meet you Bella, here is your schedule" She handed me a piece of paper and a school diary as well as a blue slip. "You'll need to get all your teachers to sign this and return it by the end of the week. Your father has informed the school of your situation" I breathed in deeply. I was nervous especially now that she brought this up. "So if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, good luck dear" I bowed my head slightly in thanks as I quickly ducked out of the office back into the hall as the bell rang signaling the start of class. I had English first, looking between my map and the hall itself was very confusing. I ended up arriving five minutes late to class. How embarrassing. Signaling I was new straight away.

I stood in the door way to the class for a moment before the teacher turned to face me. "Hello there, can I help you?" he asked.

"I hope so, "I whispered, "Is this English, with Mr. Clark?" he nodded, "I'm sorry I was late it's my first day," I gave him both my schedule and the blue slip. He promptly signed it and pulled out his roll adding my name to the list no doubt.

"Ok class I'd like you all to welcome Miss Isabella Swan," Mr. Clark said and I shuddered. I really did prefer Bella.

"Just Bella" I answered.

"Take a seat with Angela," Mr. Clark motioned, "Angela can you help Miss Swan around today?" The young girl nodded enthusiastically as I took my seat beside her. She moved her text book for us to share as Mr. Clark turned his attention back to the text.

Angela was a really nice person, she seemed genuine. She didn't fuss to much which I liked. But she helped me around all morning, and led me to sit with her at lunch where I met Jessica, Eric, Tyler and Mike as well.

"Hey guys this is Bella, Bella this is Tyler, Mike, Eric and Jessica." Angela introduced as we all sat down with our trays. Jessica moved herself closer to me. She looked nervous.

"Wow it's like we're in first grade again, you're the shiny new toy," she laughed, "Where did you come from?"

"Phoenix," I answered taking a bite of my celery sticks. She looked at me weird.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be tan?" She asked. I chuckled to myself.

"Maybe that's why they kicked me out," I teased. Mike laughed as well.

"She's good," Mike answered, "Watch out, the freaks are back."

"They aren't freaks" Angela answered pushing her tray forward to hit into Mike's. I turned my head to see who he was referring too as two people walked through the door to the cafeteria. One had long blonde hair; she looked like a movie star. She was beautiful her skin was perfect; she wore skinny jeans with a denim jacket and a scarf. She looked like the other girl that was with Alice last week. Beside her stood a man with extremely short hair, a smirk on his face. He wore a sweat suit; he was muscular to say the least. He had hold of her hand as they walked past us.

"Who are they?" I questioned facing the girls.

"Dr Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids" Jessica answered, these must be the kids Charlie was talking about." The blonde one that's Rosalie, the guy with her is Emmett they are together, together. That's not right."

"Oh come on, it's not like they are related or anything", Angela spoke up softly as another two came into the cafeteria behind them. One I recognized as Alice, the other a man I hadn't seen before. 'That's Alice and the man with her is Jasper"

"Yeah, he always looks like he's in pain or something," Jessica added as they too walked past. Behind them entered a single man. I watched him as he moved through the cafeteria a smirk appearing on his face as if he could hear us talking about him.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"That's Edward," Jessica looked back at her plate, "Absolutely gorgeous, but it's not like anyone here is good enough for him."

I watched as he smiled again, his bronze hair waving in the air as he moved his eyes away from us. They were beautiful; He looked at me briefly as he passed us. He turned away taking his seat. I turned my head again.

"Don't waste your time," Jessica added.

"I wasn't planning on it," I bit my lower lip as the bell rang. I hung my head low.

"Hey Bella, what do you have next?" Mike asked.

"Biology," I murmured.

"I'll take you," Mike answered, leading me off. I smiled at the others and promised to see them later. We walked up the hall before we came to a classroom. He pushed me inside and then left. Mr. Banner smiled at me as I handed him my schedule and the slip of paper much like the first class. There was a fan on in the room, it blew through my hair, I looked around the classroom I noticed Edward sitting at a bench alone, he quickly reached his hand over his mouth. What was wrong with him?

Mr. Banner handed me a text book and led me to the bench with Edward, I took my seat and opened up my book. I looked over at Edward. His eyes, they were pitch black. Eerily beautiful to say the last. We sat like that for fifteen minutes listening to the lecture and the watching the diagrams in front of us. But, I suddenly needed to go to the bathroom. I don't think lunch was mixing with me too well. That or pregnancy. The two seemed to go hand in hand lately. I raised my hand.

"Yes Bella?" Mr. Banner spoke firmly.

"May I be excused to go to the bathroom please?" I questioned, he nodded motioning me to the front and giving me a slip. I quickly left and made my way to the bathroom, pushing myself into a cubicle I sat on the ground as I felt my lunch resurface. I waited for my hair to fall in my face but it never did.

"Bella?" A friendly voice spoke, I reached over for some paper towel to wipe my face clean when I saw Alice.

"Alice," I spoke softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw that you would be in here," Alice whispered, she smiled. "How far along are you?"

"Three months," I answered, "Thank you," She smiled that wicked smile of hers.

"Anytime," she whispered. "I know we're going to be great friends." We stayed in the bathroom for an hour until the end of class just talking. We spoke about many things; Alice went from babies to clothes and shoes. She was talking about all the things she could buy my baby. I could see myself really liking her, I already felt like she was my best friend. She had my back so to speak. After school she also took me home. She was driving a Volvo S60R.

"Nice car," I mentioned a few times. I didn't know a lot about cars but Volvo's were Matt's favorites, I learnt to tell them from others. She explained that it was actually her brother Edwards. He'd been picked up by their father early and he left the car for her to drive. When she pulled up at home, I smiled thankfully at her.

"I'll be by to pick you up in the morning Bella," She promised, "I'll see you then,"

"Okay," I whispered, "Thanks again Alice." I closed the door and stepped back as she pulled out of the driveway. I kept watching, until she disappeared into the darkness. I walked inside to find Charlie sitting in the living room. Today wasn't such a bad day, although I wanted to know more about this Edward. Moreso the reason why he looked ready to throw up the moment I walked into the room.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Author Notes:** This chapter will be a lot like the Biology scene from the book I actually like how that was done. :D This is for **Kimmi-Cakes** :)

* * *

Alice arrived on my doorstep at about seven thirty in the morning. Sitting in the car with her was Jasper. We hadn't met formally, but thanks to Jessica and Angela I knew his name.

"Morning Bella, I'd like you to meet Jasper. Jasper this is Bella," She introduced me, I smiled at him as he opened the back door for me and let me sit inside before closing the door and making his way around to the other side of the car and taking a seat himself. "How's the morning sickness?"

I looked at her confused for a moment. There was no way she could've known I was up earlier then normal this morning removing the contents of my stomach. I'm not sure why they called it morning sickness it came anytime of the day. "How did you-?"

"I have my sources," she cut in tapping her temple. I noticed Jasper released a chuckle at that comment so I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Alice, why do you have your brother's car again?" I queried, my mind still floating over Edward's behavior in class yesterday before I had to run off due to my little sickness.

"Edward's gone out of town Bella," Jasper spoke up for her. "He should be back by the end of the week," I frowned at this revelation.

It was several days before Edward returned to school. Several days of wondering what I had done to him. Several days wondering how my mere appearance in his class could send him out of town to get away. But also several days of getting to know Alice and Jasper. Possibly, the best thing that happened since I started at the school. I now had friends. I was briefly introduced to Rosalie and Emmett, but Rosalie didn't like to be around me for some reason. Emmett however was extremely supportive of me. He really was like a great big teddy bear. I had only confided my pregnancy in Alice and Jasper, but I made them promise not to tell anyone else.

Alice was a really good friend to me, she would help with everything. I couldn't help but think something was off though, over the past few days she had always shown up just before I would get sick, urging me to either rest up, eat something or grab a bucket. Not only that but she knew when Charlie was on his way home. I was really looking forward to school, well Biology in more particular.

Today was the day Edward was coming back from his trip away. I hadn't really interacted with him previously, but I wanted to get to know him especially after meeting his siblings. I was a bit surprised when I saw him sitting in his seat when I entered Biology. I took a deep breath and placed my books on the bench and took my seat beside him. He turned to face me.

"Hello" He whispered, almost inaudible, he was very cautious in what he was saying. His eyes a golden color. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen you're Bella?"

I smiled faintly as Mr. Banner placed telescopes and samples on the desk in front of us. "Alice said you left town for a bit" I whispered, as I looked at the sample. "Prophase"

"Yeah, I had to visit a family friend they weren't feeling too well" He murmured as he reached for the telescope. "Do you mind if I check" I nodded, as he checked what I had said was correct. "Prophase"

"Like I said"

He smiled at me; it was a crooked smile but sweet as well. He put in the next one. "So why did you move to Forks?"

"It's a long story, but I needed a fresh start. I don't like the cold though, any cold wet thing really," It wasn't exactly a lie, I did like the beach but I wasn't a fan of anywhere that didn't have sunshine 95% of the time. He chuckled to himself. "Did I miss something?"

"Not at all, this one is Metaphase."

"Mind if I check?" I whispered reaching for the telescope and mimicking the actions he did regarding my analysis earlier. "Metaphase."

"Like I said" He teased, placing the next slide in. "Anaphase, do you want to check it?"

"No, I believe you," I whispered as clapped his hands signaling for the class to stop what they were doing.

"Join us for lunch today?" Edward whispered to me, "I believe you already know the others,"

"I do, but I can't" I whispered, "I have an appointment I have to leave early"

"Oh," He looked disappointed, "But how about tomorrow?" His eyes flicked to black for a second. But then brightened. "Hey did you get contacts?"

"Um," He whispered "It's the fluorescents," We were both silent after that. The time went by slowly as we both watched the clock unaware of what to say between those awkward moments.

I was thankful when the bell rang signaling the end of class. Charlie was picking me up for my 'appointment'. I quickly grabbed my books and got to my feet walking out the door with Edward by my side we stopped at my locker.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella," He whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered back as he smiled a crooked smile and turned on his heel. The way he walked off into the hall, dodging his way between students.

"You got it bad girl," a friendly voice spoke up from my side as I opened my locker. It was Angela.

"I do not," I laughed back at her, She smiled back at me. "The chief is here," She spoke softly pointing to the car park. "He told me to send you as soon as possible," I gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks Angela, I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered as I ran out to the car park and found Charlie beside his cruiser. I rolled my eyes, I thought he'd at least have the decency to change but I guess I was wrong. "Hey Dad,"

"Hey Bells, are you ready?" He answered opening my door for me; I got in and took a seat. This wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Maybe.

It took all of twenty minutes to arrive at the clinic. It was a nice little place surrounded in forestry. We'd been sitting in our seats for ten minutes before they called my name. Dr Daily appeared in the room. It was my knowledge that this man had been my doctor when I was visiting my dad all those years ago.

"Good Afternoon Bella," Dr Daily greeted us. "My, my, you've grown up. How are you today?"

"I'm good," I whispered my hand trailing over my slight bump,

"What do we have here, I know the nurse took some of your vitals everything looks to be good," He answered, "We'll take a quick ultra sound and you will be right to go, just a warning this will be cold," I lifted my shirt up to my bra line and allowed him to place some cool liquid over my expanded belly. I shivered. "Yes it is cold."

"Now" Dr Daily whispered as he moved the piece over my abdomen. On the screen was nothing but black and white fuzz. I couldn't really make anything of it that was until I noticed what appeared to be a grey outline of a circle. "This is your baby"

I smiled broadly; Charlie came from his seat to my side and held my hand in support.

"We've got two arms right here," he moved the device again, "Two legs, that's a good start Bella," he laughed to himself. "Two hands. Everything appears to be developing wonderfully. You have a healthy baby congratulations."

"Wow," I whispered as he removed the device giving me a cloth to clean up. My eyes were still fixated on the screen in front of me where the image of my unborn child was.

"I'll just go print off a copy of that for you, I'll be back in a minute," he answered as he got to his feet and exited the room in without haste.

"Wow Bells," Charlie whispered, I know he wasn't too fond of the idea at first. He didn't let it show but I knew. "He's going to be a strong one I tell you," He smiled at me. "Bella, whatever this angel needs they will be getting. I don't care. You are welcome here as long as you need too; you don't understand how wonderful it is to have you back." He hugged me.

"Thanks dad, really," I whispered as Dr Daily entered the room again with a yellow envelope. He handed it to me. "Thank you."

"No worries eat healthy and take care of yourself Bella. We'll see you in a month" He answered waving us out the door. As we exited the clinic after making another appointment I couldn't wipe the smile of my face if I tried. But it faded quickly when I bumped into another young girl. She looked about my age, her long hair a corn silk blonde, her eyes a fishy green and she was pale but not as pale as me, no where near. She smirked at me.

"Oh your Bella right?" She whispered I nodded as my father came up behind me. "Chief Swan, hello."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Hello Lauren how are you today?" He asked, seemingly not interested.

"I'm good, thank you sir. How are you? I hope all is well," she answered sweetly as her eyes moved to me. There was something in those eyes that made me not trust her. She didn't exactly look like a trustworthy one.

"Everything is splendid, "Charlie answered, and "We'll leave you to it. Take care. "

Alice was parked outside our house as we pulled inside. She ran up to me enveloping me in a quick hug.

"So how'd it go?"

"Perfect," I whispered, still in a daze, it was a perfect image. Well the only imperfect thing was not having Matt here. "Wait," She smiled at Charlie and tried to move me to her car. "Where are you taking me?"

"To go shopping" Alice urged, "There's a sale in Port Angeles. I'll have her back by seven Charlie and we will bring dinner home"

"No worries, have fun Bells," Charlie smiled before heading into the house. I barely had enough time to look before I was pulled into the car and my house faded behind us into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Note:** Rated T for language. Also a big thanks to my reviewers: **Kimmi-Cakes**, **Zivadavid**, **Jasperiswelfit** and **Ezrrr. **Thanks so much guys :D I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I looked outside my window when I heard a car horn. There in my driveway was the familiar silver Volvo. I smiled to myself as I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to the front, shouting a goodbye to Charlie as I closed the front door behind me.

"Morning Bella," Alice's voice chirped from the back seat where the door was open.

"Morning Alice," I answered happily. She looked me up and down as she signaled for me to turn around. Our shopping trip the night before had resulted in many outfits, I didn't have a lot of money but Alice insisted on the clothes she had chosen and even offered to pay for them. When I promised to pay her back she just giggled. "You aren't driving today?" I was curious.

'No, Edward is," she revealed as I got in beside her. Sure enough there sitting in the front seat was Edward, Jasper in the passenger seat. "Isn't that right Eddikins," she teased, he emitted a low growl at her as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Morning Jasper, Edward," I answered softly, Jasper smiled back at me; Edward kept his eyes on the road. But I did catch a glimpse of him in the rear view mirror. He had, once again, that crooked smile of his.

"Morning Bella," He answered, "I hope you slept well," Jasper chuckled as we pulled into the school, parking at the front. As I looked out the window, everyone stopped to look. Alice, Jasper got out of the car, before I had a chance to open my door Edward was there holding it open for me.

"Thank you," I whispered to him as he closed the door and locked it.

"Edward," Alice whispered, we all stopped where we were as Alice froze where she was, her hand reaching for the pole beside her. Jasper holding her tight. She looked spaced out, like her eyes were caught on something that no one else could see.

Edward reached for my arm. "Bella, "he whispered. I looked up at him.

"No," Alice cut in. This had me confused, what was going on? "Jasper can you take Bella to first period class please?" Jasper nodded pulling me to him and leading me into the building away from Alice.

"Jasper," I whispered, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," He answered, he was lying and I knew it. I could tell. I let it go though, as we continued through the halls. I noticed people looking at me and snickering. Turning to each other to gossip. Instinctively my hands went to my bump. Rubbing it softly. He dropped me off quickly at my morning class before turning on his heels. I would need to question them all at lunch to find out why they were so weird.

---

The day went by rather quickly, not a lot of people spoke to me which was weird for a change. But I was glad they were leaving me alone. I did join the Cullen's for lunch though. One thing I noticed they didn't eat anything at all. Each of them grabbed a little something but none ate. They all put it down to not being hungry, but apart of me just nagged at it. How could six people all not be hungry? Rosalie just kept throwing her apple up in the air, Emmett playing with a strand of her hair. Alice was chatting to me on and on about fashion yet again. I sighed. While Jasper just seemed to sit there, Edward sat across from me just staring.

"Are you alright there Eddie?" Alice teased waving her hand in front of his face. I giggled slightly as he snapped out of his trance.

"Yes, I am," Edward smiled.

That brief interaction left me with a smile. Something about him, his smile, his eyes, his hair. I just wanted to reach out and run my hands through it. Pull him close. Wait. Where was all this coming from? I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell. I sighed in relief, thankful to go to my next class. I could feel my cheeks warming; I knew I had been blushing. I gave Alice a quick hug and smiled at the others before leaving. I walked my way up the corridor to my next class. English, yes. Angela. I liked her, she was someone I really could confide my thoughts too.

However, when I got to English she didn't even talk to me. I sat beside her as I usually did, she didn't even say hello. I couldn't bring myself to start a verbal conversation so I got my notebook and wrote her a note.

_Is everything alright? You're awfully quiet._

I quickly pushed the piece of paper toward her, she glanced at it. Pulling it to her and scribbling on it then passing it back.

_I know we don't each other that well, but come on Bella. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?_

I froze when I read her script. I know that I had a bump, but it wasn't that noticeable with what I wear everyday. It wasn't that I didn't want anybody to know. I was afraid of what people would think, I was afraid that no one would like me for me. That they would only base their views on me because of the situation I found myself in. I quickly scribbled on the paper and passed it back to her.

_Who else knows? How did you find out? I didn't tell you because I've only been here a week. I wanted people to like me for me, not base their opinion on me because of my predicament._

I pushed it back towards her; she read it then looked at me sympathetically. I knew there was understanding in her eyes; she reached her hand for mine on the table as she scribbled her message and pushed it back.

_Everyone knows Bella._

When I read her message I felt apart of me die. Who would do such a thing, the only person who knew was Alice. Jasper to an extent, but he never spoke to anyone. I wanted to believe that Alice would never do this me. Never in a million years. I looked underneath and found more of the note as she continued to rub my hand.

_I'm sorry, I should have known better. I know I've only known you for a week but we used to play together when we were little. I am here for you, Bella. I'll help you through this._

It made me feel happy inside seeing her message. After English, I said goodbye to Angela stating I had to meet Alice. I turned and walked up the hall, my bag over my shoulder. "Well, well, if it isn't the slut of Forks" I heard from behind me, forcing me to turn around. There standing in front of me was the same girl I bumped into yesterday at the clinic.

"Lauren," I whispered, by now I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. They were flushed by now as well.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lauren questioned, putting her hand on her hip. She opened her mouth again slowly. "Your baby is going to be a whore too, like mother, like daughter."

"That's it," I pushed myself to her dropping my bag on the ground, moving my hand forward; I curled my fist and punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. I looked down at her as her two followers stepped back. "You can say whatever you want about me" I breathed in deeply. "But don't you dare, say anything bad about my baby," with that, I turned my back on her, picked up my bag and ran off, ran to the nearest bathroom. Pushing the door quickly, I slammed the door to a cubicle shut, placing my bag on the floor as I dropped to my knees. Hugging myself tightly.

Here I was seventeen years old, been in Forks one week and already I've been reduced to tears. Crying in a cubicle for _fuck's _sake. My hands trailed to my bump as I cradled it for my life.

"Bella," a manly voice spoke from outside my cubicle. God, leave me alone. Just go away. There was a knock again.

"Leave me alone," I cried, "Just go away!" my voice cracked as I was overcome with tears. The door opened slowly, I kicked it shut. "GO AWAY!"

"Bella, please," The voice spoke, he opened the door slowly. I could barely make him out through my tears, but I saw the concern in his eyes, he knelt down beside me. His touch was cold; then again I must have been on fire. When I cried my body temperature rose like anything. "Bella," He put his arms under my shoulders and helped me to my feet; he grabbed my bag putting it over his shoulder. "Let's go," he whispered softly, "But let's clean you up first," he grabbed some tissues and cleaned up my face, being very gentle with his touch. Brushing my hair out of my face.

"Thank you," I whispered, "I don't want to go home yet though," he nodded.

"I'll take you somewhere else," He answered, "Just stick with me Bella; I'll take care of you."

I trusted him. I trusted him with my life. "Edward," I whispered as I held onto his shirt for my life, pulling him closer. I felt his cool breath on my cheek as I cried into his shirt. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Come Bella," His voice so soothing, caring. He helped me out of the bathroom and through the halls. I didn't dare look up but I knew people would be looking at us, I hid my face until we reached the car park and entered his car to begin the journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the reviews, this one is extremely short but it's set the scene for the reveal in the next chapter. I just want to say a biiiiig thanks to everyone who reviewed, I got home from work and found I have 14 reviews, this made my day seriously. Thank you guys sooo much. I can't wipe the smile off my face.

A big thanks to my reviewers: **Kimmi-Cakes, Zivadavid, Ezrrr, 98, Race_for_the_Clock_Tower, Foreverandalways909, TeamEmsper, GabrielsDoubt, Im_edwards_Bella **and **xotwilight4lifexo**.

I noticed a lot of you didn't like Lauren, I honestly thought I was the only one. Don't worry, that isn't the end for Lauren torture, but she won't always be the mean one either.

I was going to wait until next week to post this, but you guys have been so fantastic. :D

**WARNING:** This chapter is pure fluff.

* * *

I could never thank Edward for what he did for me that day. He saved me, saved my heart from being turned to dust. The moment I ran into the bathroom, my heart had been bent on leaving, going where I'm not sure. But anywhere but here seemed good enough. He didn't take me home, and for that I was glad, I don't think I could've handled Charlie straight away. He didn't say a word to me as he drove us to an unknown destination. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other held onto my hand tight. I wasn't sure why he was doing this, but I was so thankful. His touch, it calmed me. Eventually we reached a dense forestry where he stopped the car and opened my door helping me to my feet; he walked around to the boot and opened it, pulling out two blankets.

"Blankets?" I questioned, he smiled at me. He was prepared for this it almost seemed.

"Just to lay on, I always keep them in the car you never know," He answered, "The other is incase you get cold." His arm found its way around my waist. Once again I was lost in his touch as we stepped through the forestry. It was beautiful, green grass, lovely flowers and the sound of water rushing over rocks. "We're here," he whispered letting me go and placing a blanket on the ground.

"What is this place?" I whispered sitting on the blanket, he sat beside me. His elbows on his knees.

"I like to come here when I need to think," He confessed, "Which is a lot, especially recently."

"Oh" I whispered, "I know I keep saying it, but thank you for everything today" he moved himself closer.

"No worries Bella" He breathed, his hand trailing my warm cheeks. "Your beautiful" I felt my cheeks get hotter at his compliment. This couldn't be true. Edward Cullen, the same person Jessica said never gave anyone any attention in the world was paying me compliments, me, plain old Isabella Swan. "Bella, I feel" he paused for a moment as I reached my hand up for his and kept it on my cheek. "I feel, very protective of you," He tilted his head closer to mine, I didn't fight to keep him away, my body was screaming for him.

It took less than a second before I felt his lips on mine, they didn't fight with each other they molded together like they were meant to be. There was a passion behind this kiss, a love, care, tenderness that I'd never experienced before. I didn't want him to pull away, but I had too otherwise I wouldn't be able to breath. Even though our lips separated, his hands never left my face.

'You have no idea, how long I've wanted to do that," He whispered.

"About two weeks?" I teased with a faint smile on my face. He smiled that crooked smile I loved. "Why did you really leave last week?"

His hands dropped from my cheek to his side as he averted his attention from me to the trees to our side.

"Tell me, "I whispered, "Please?"

"Because of you" He whispered, his words hurt. Because of me. He must have noticed my reaction," Let me explain, I wanted you so bad. There are reason's I shouldn't want you, but I do. I can't fight them, no matter how much control I have" Once again he reached his arms around me.

"You're so cold" I whispered, he pulled away.

"Just because you have a temperature Bella," He responded quickly, I settled back into his arms.

"Oh" I cried softly to myself.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned, his hands trailing to my bump.

"Just a kick" I whispered, "Want to feel?" At his nod I reached for his hand and moved it over my bump to where he could feel it.

"That's amazing" He smiled at me, "Tell me about him"

"Him?"

"The father of the baby" I frowned.

"He's sweet, and kind" I whispered, "He knew all the right things to say, he knew how to make me feel loved" I watched Edward's face, he seemed genuinely interested, but his smile faded as I continued. "At least he was,"

"What do you mean was?" He asked.

"He left me at a service station just outside of Forks," I admitted, "We were on our way to New York, but we had to make a round trip to Olympia to pick up something of his from storage. I went inside, when I came out he was gone" If I hadn't felt the coolness of the tears I wouldn't have noticed I was crying. He reached his hand out to dry my face.

"You've cried enough for today Bella" he whispered, "I think I should get you home. I don't need Charlie killing me after our first date"

"Oh is that what this is?" I whispered to him with a smirk, he leapt to me and began to tickle me; I couldn't stop the laughter escaping my lips. We both lay on our backs, looking at each other for a further five minutes before my stomach rumbled informing me I was hungry, we decided then it was probably time to go.

I stepped out of the shower an hour later, running a towel through my hair to dry it slightly before I lay on my bed looking up at my ceiling.

**///Flashback**

_Edward pulled into the driveway of my home. Home. Who would've thought that I would come to think of Forks like that? I stopped coming here all those years ago because of that. I couldn't stand it. _

_As we stood at the entrance to the house, he held my hands in his. He brushed my hair behind my ear as I bit my lip._

"_Ah Bella" He whispered, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. _

"_I wish you could stay with me" I whispered to him, he tilted my head up to him; his lips came crashing down on mine. He pulled away quickly. _

"_We'll see what we can do," He teased, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was impossible, his parents and Charlie would both be concerned." Goodnight Isabella" _

"_Thank you Mr. Cullen" I whispered as I turned my back on him and went inside, I was content with this afternoon's events even though it started off horribly. _

**End Flashback///**

I was left to contemplate my own thoughts for a few minutes before I heard a rattle at my window, I walked over to it wearing my mini shorts and a top that was beginning to get too small. I opened the window slowly to scream when a hand reached through. I stepped back as Edward quickly climbed out.

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie's voice shouted from my door.

"Yeah Dad" I shouted back, "Just stood on the scales" I cursed myself for being so vain. Did I even own a set of scales? Edward noticed this and smirked as he led me over to my bed.

"Weight gain is the least of your worries," Edward teased, I sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, "Charlie will freak if he finds you here."

He held up his quotation fingers; "I wish you could stay with me" I smiled at him. "Don't worry Charlie won't interrupt you tonight"

"What makes you say that?"

"He's got to get up early for fishing in the morning" Edward smiled at me, laying on the bed like a god with his arms open for me. I wiggled myself into bed beside him, his hand running through my hair. "Sleep, Bella. We've got a big day tomorrow"

My eyes closed as he continued soothing me, I felt so content. But that night I would dream, dream of a young man whom suffered a fate worse than death, a fate of roaming the earth for all eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Note:** Big Thanks to my reviewers: Missing J and A, head in the clouds 14, xXCutEarToEarXx, foreverandalways909, Dreya Stars, xotwilight4lifexo, Edward and Bella rule x, xxx-Sarah-xx, im edwards bella, Kimmi-Cakes and Race for the clock tower.

This chapter is back on topic, a bit of OOC for Edward, but that's how it is.

Has everyone seen the trailer for New Moon yet? How good is it? I cannot wait!! The next chapter will be posted on the weekend, I have it written but I am not quite happy with it yet.

* * *

For the next month, every night would end the same. Edward would drop me off at home after school giving me plenty of time to make dinner for myself and Charlie. Before he would return at night, to hold me as I slept. He always seemed to wake up before me, which disappointed me. For once I wanted to wake up and see his angelic face, lost in the slumber of the night. He had gone to every appointment with me for my baby; it was nice having someone so close other than Charlie to experience this with. I still couldn't get in touch with Matt, or my mother. Charlie wasn't fully aware of the relationship Edward and I now had. Yes, a relationship. I found myself falling more and more in love with him everyday if that were even possible.

I had now reached almost five months into my pregnancy, things were going smoothly. Let's just say it wasn't looked upon very well when I punched the most popular girl at school. My first day back at Forks High resulted in a lot of people high fiving me for what I did. She'd obviously made life hell for many students here, but I couldn't be proud of what I did. I shouldn't have done, no matter how much she deserved it.

I hated my body at the moment, expanding all over the place; Edward couldn't keep his hands off me. He would whisper in my ear how sexy it made me; he would encourage me saying how much he loved my curves. I'd never had curves until this; I was short, lanky and clumsy. This baby had cured all of those except for my shortness. None of my clothes would fit me properly; it had taken a bit to get used too, when I could no longer see my feet.

"You are beautiful," Edward would whisper to me each and everyday, we had gotten so close since that day. I couldn't actually see myself with anyone else, not even Matt. I'm positive I never felt for Matt the way I do at this moment for Edward. The day was like any other, cloudy as always, and _lots of ice_, my boyfriend drove his Volvo into the driveway to pick me up. He would rush around and open the door for me, closing it softly once I got in before getting in himself.

"I missed you," I whispered to him as he drove through Forks towards the school, reaching his right hand to me with his left hand still on the steering wheel.

"Bella," He whispered, "I missed you too," He breathed in deeply as we continued to drive. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," I whispered, "Better then I have felt, in a long time," He smiled that crooked smile I loved. It could make the worst days into the best days; it was only a further five minutes before we pulled into the school. I took a deep breath as we exited and made our way inside.

"Bella!" a cheery voice shouted as Alice ran up to us, engulfing me in a hug as Jasper approached. "How's my favorite nephew?" My hand instinctively flew to my bump and rubbed it softly.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" I asked, she smiled.

"I just know," She answered with a smirk. "Come on, we better get to class," She held my arm and dragged me away from the boys laughing. She always seemed to know a lot about everything in general.

She walked me to my class leaving me to my thoughts as I watched her dance into the hall; I took my seat next to Mike. He wasn't as annoying as I thought he was sometimes, I knew he was more interested in me than I was in him. But he was still a good friend.

"Hey Bella!" He spoke happily as I pulled out my books. I smiled at him.

"Hey Mike," I responded happily. "How are things?"

"Good," He whispered, "Although, I think Mrs. Chalmers is going to give us a lot of notes to take, she seems to be in a bad mood this morning, at least that's what Eric said" I giggled to myself at that thought. Mrs. Chalmers was known for being in bad moods, and when she was in a bad mood she always handed out lots of notes for us to copy. Mike and I began to take notes when she surprised us with a video, wheeling in a television. Shortly after the lights switched off I felt a song sweaty touch on my hands.

"Uh Mike," I whispered, he looked at me. "Your hand," He quickly pulled away nervously and wiped his forehead.

"Oh sorry Bella," he whispered. We sat like that, for the rest of the class. My arms folded around my bump. We were the last people out of the classroom walking in the hall towards the cafeteria. "Join us for lunch Bella?"

"I have to get something from my locker first," I whispered looking down at the text books I was carrying. He smiled at me. "But I'll be right there, save me a seat," He smiled, giving me a hug before I turned and walked away.

"Bella," Edward said softly to me as he appeared behind me in the hall. I turned around and greeted him with a quick kiss. "So Mike huh?"

"What about Mike?" I asked raising a brow as I opened my locker and placed a few of my books in it. Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Edward" he looked at me. "What about him?" I repeated.

"He's thinking about you Bella, the things he wants to do to you," He whispered, I frowned. What did that have to do with him, so what if he was thinking about me? He was only a friend. "I don't like it,"

"I'm allowed to socialize with others," I spoke up in my defense. "Besides, how do you even know what he's thinking?"

"But Mike Newton," Edward interjected, "It's not hard to tell, you socialize with Alice," I slammed my locker shut.

"I can't rely on Alice for everything Edward," I spoke firmly, "There are some things I need other people for,"

"Bella," He ran his hand through his hair again.

"Edward, no," I whispered, "I am not going to ignore Mike because you think he is up to no good, there are worse things in life. I'm disappointed you don't trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust," He whispered, "I know 'exactly' what he is thinking when he looks at you, "I glared at him. He looked down at me.

"I'll find my own way home," I said firmly, "I think you need some time to cool down," He looked upset as I said this.

"Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I'll understand." He said in a low voice almost inaudible. He didn't look at me as he turned away and walked up the hall, my eyes began to water as I tried to look away from him walking out of the door at the end of the hall as I went my way into the cafeteria. I found Mike and Angela sitting at a table, I sat down with them. Jessica and Eric joining us shortly after.

"Mike," I spoke softly interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah Bella?" He asked, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Can you give me a lift home please?" I asked, "Edward has an appointment, I wouldn't ask except I really need it."

"Sure thing, no worries Bella," Mike answered, "Just meet me at my car after school" I nodded as well as mumbling a "Thanks," to him before I let myself join in the conversation at hand, I could feel Alice and the others watching me. No doubt wondering where Edward was. I tried my hardest to ignore them for the rest of the afternoon, and surprisingly it went quick. My mind trailing over Edward. He had left school shortly after I spoke to him, or at least I assumed as he hadn't been in any classes from what I could see.

I hadn't meant to make him mad at me, but he needed to understand that I could converse with other people, I didn't always have to spend my time with him as much as I wanted him I needed others as well. I stood next to Mike's car, waiting for him to give me a lift like he promised he would. I placed my bag on the bonnet, taking out a book to read. I looked around quickly searching for Mike, my eyes settled on Edward. He was standing with Alice, leaning on the side of his Volvo. I quickly averted my attention from him and buried myself in my book. Not bringing my head up for anything except the sound of screeching tires to find Tyler's black van flying for me through the ice. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, but it came from the wrong side.

'Edward, No!' I heard from across the car park.

That cool touch again. I felt my body jerk backwards before resting in the arms of him, Edward. He had saved me. His hand pressed into the van that had raced for me. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. How did he get across the car park so quickly? He was with Alice near his car. He looked at me, placing a soft kiss on my forehead as everyone rushed to us, he quickly let me go and jumped over the car and disappeared. Jessica and Angela came to my side helping me up as Tyler stuck his head out of the window.

"Bella, I'm sorry," He answered, "Really I am."

"Wait," I whispered as the crowd got bigger and everyone fussed. My hand traced along my bump, I looked around to try to find him, but I couldn't. I couldn't see him amongst all the faces as I searched, I didn't get to look long when my world was covered in darkness and I felt my body hit the floor below me.

The last thing I heard was my name as I was covered in darkness, no pain, no light. Nothing.

**Soundtrack:** All Black – Good Charlotte [Edwards POV]


	7. Chapter 7

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Note:** Big Thanks to my reviewers:im edwards bella, xxx-Sarah-xx, Kimmi-Cakes, charlie-cullen, xotwilight4lifexo, GabrielsDoubt, Temari's Angle, twilightgirl10194, Kylie, Race for the clock tower.

The beginning of this chapter is just filler. The last bit I just HAD to put in. It is my favorite part of Chapter Nine.

I am still not happy with this, It's not as good quality as previous chapters. The Next Chapter should be out Sunday as i have the next few days off work. I'm just getting it to a point where I want it. Things are starting to get serious now. Bella is currently in her Fifth month of pregnancy. :D Reviews greatly appreciated and make me update sooner.

* * *

The impact. I remember it. My hands traced down to my bump. My baby. Is it okay? Was I okay? What about Charlie? Edward? All these questions, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, no way. I just didn't want to face the harsh reality of losing any of them. Was I just dreaming?

"Bella," a voice called to me through the darkness. "Bella Love," the voice spoke again as I felt a cool touch on my right hand. I slowly opened my eyes, the light engulfing me.

"Carlisle," the voice spoke, "She's waking up."

"About time Bella," A chirpy voice spoke from my side, Alice.

"How-"I breathed in deeply, "Can you be so chirpy?" She tackled me with a hug, my eyes not focusing on her but instead her brother.

"Everyone is outside," Alice admitted, "But I think you two need a few minutes, I'll tell Charlie you are awake and suggest he get you something to eat," I nodded at her as she looked at Edward with what appeared to be silent communication. Then she left the room with a man behind her, whom I'm assuming was Carlisle, and we were bathed in silence again.

"Bella," He whispered to me. I held my hand up to him indicating I wanted him to be quiet. He just stared at me as I breathed in deeply.

"How did you get to me so fast?"

"I was right beside you," I shook my head.

"No you weren't," I answered, "I saw you with my own eyes, you were with Alice standing beside your Volvo, don't lie to me," He shook his head again, as if an internal battle was going on for him. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"There are things I want to tell you," He answered, I bit my lower lip. He was nervous I could tell that much, which was odd for him. He usually looked so calm, and relaxed. "But I know that once I do, you'll run," I gasped in shock at him. I would never consider that. Never.

"I would never," I whispered, "Edward, please?"

"I will tell you," He answered slowly. "But not here," He nodded when he noticed the disappointment on my face. "I promise, I will tell you everything when we are in a more private surrounding," I smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered, he moved his chair closer to me reaching his hand for mine. "I'm sorry."

"What for love?"

"For snapping at you, you were probably right about Mike," I whispered, "If it wasn't for me getting snappy I more than likely wouldn't be here," there was a thumping in my expanded waistline causing me to groan briefly. Edward's attention went to my abdomen. I felt his lips crash on mine after a few minutes when I adjusted myself into a comfortable position.

"No more apologies," He whispered to me, tracing his lips on my forehead as the door to the room opened and in walked Charlie.

"Dad!" I squealed in shock. Charlie still wasn't aware of my relationship with Edward.

"Oh Bella," He whispered, embracing me tightly. "I was so worried about both of you," He let me go and stepped back. "Edwards been by your side since you were brought in."

"How long ago was that?" I asked, it didn't feel like I'd been out long at all.

"Twenty four hours," Edward spoke up from beside me. There was no way I was out for that long. "You were out cold, after the ambulance brought you in."

"What about Tyler?" I asked.

"He's fine," Charlie answered, "He will be without a license though."

"Dad, it wasn't his fault. It was icy," I breathed in deeply, sitting myself up. Edward quickly placed pillows behind my back. "Besides, I'm fine. We're fine."

"Bella," Charlie whispered. I glared at him; he eased back into his seat and frowned. I knew he couldn't resist me. He knew I was right, I'm not ne to sweet talk anyone but Tyler didn't deserve to lose his license; I wouldn't hold this against him.

"Bella!" Alice's chirpy voice rang through the room as she opened the door and walked inside followed by the doctor.

"Hi there Bella," he answered taking the folder at the end of the bed. "Looks like you had a bit of a scare."

"I guess you could say that," I whispered.

"Carlisle," Edward spoke softly. "When can she go home?" Carlisle pulled out a few instruments from the drawer beside the bed, and began to probe me. It was about five minutes later when he smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," I whispered.

"She can go home as soon as Charlie is ready to sign her out," Carlisle answered, "But if you begin to feel nauseas or get any pain you must come back straight away," I nodded, just excited that I could leave. I felt fine enough; all I really wanted to do was curl up with Edward. I turned to Charlie.

"Can Edward stay for dinner tonight?" I asked, Charlie smiled and nodded. Edward, Alice and Carlisle all seemed to tense up at this, I even swear that Alice giggled.

"That is, if he'd like too," Charlie spoke firmly looking at him. Edward smiled back.

"I'd love too," Edward answered with that same crooked smile; I was falling for more and more every day. "We'd better get you all prepped and ready to leave first though," I smiled, he was right.

It was a few hours before I was able to climb into bed. Charlie had picked up some pizza on the way home for us, I revealed to him about my relationship with Edward. He seemed content about it for the moment; I could tell he was still concerned. I couldn't help but think about what Edward was hiding from me. What could be so bad to cause me to leave him when he told me? I made him promise to return to me tonight, after he left like he did every other night.

_Knock Knock._

The familiar sound of my curtains sloshing in the wind as he climbed through and walked over to my bed arose me from my thoughts.

"You came back," I whispered. He climbed in bed beside me, wrapping his cool arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I told you I would," He whispered,

"You also promised you would tell me something else," His eyes looked out the window as I stared at him. HE was biding time. "Please Edward."

"Bella," He whispered, "I'm not normal,"

"Yes you are," I interrupted. He looked at me again.

"Bella," He repeated, "How else can you explain how I got to you yesterday?"

"Hmm," I teased, "Radioactive spiders? Are you like the Xmen?" I chuckled to myself as he continued to look at me with a serious look.

"What if I'm not the good guy?" He whispered, "What if I'm the bad guy?"

"You aren't," I whispered, "The bad guy is the one who leaves, the good guy stays and fights," He didn't say anything to that. I waited before breaking the silence. "So what are you? If you aren't normal?"

"A vampire," He whispered, my heart stopped. He smirked. "Your heart just slowed down," He smiled at me, pulling me close. His comment almost proved his point. He had super hearing, of course. He moved his mouth down my neck and breathed in deeply. "When I left, it was because I wanted to kill you," I pulled away from him. "Bella, don't be afraid."

"I'm not, Just shocked," I spoke up softly, "When we had that –arg-""Discussion" He cut in. I shook my head." Discussion, about Mike."

**///Flashback**

"_Bella," He ran his hand through his hair again._

"_Edward, no," I whispered, "I am not going to ignore Mike because you think he is up to no good, and there are worse things in life. I'm disappointed you don't trust me" _

"_It's not you I don't trust" He whispered, "I know 'exactly' what he is thinking when he looks at you, "I glared at him. He looked down at me. _

**End Flashback\\\**

"What did you mean?" I asked. Once again he ran his hands through his bronze hair.

"Some of our kind have special abilities," He took a breath, "I can ready any mind I choose," He looked at me intently. "Charlie is thinking about cancelling his fishing trip tomorrow" I frowned, "Every mind shouts at me" He tapped my temple, I felt suddenly really embarrassed. He knew all along those things I was thinking, every little thing. "Except yours" Wait. Why not mine?

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, he chuckled.

"I tell you that I can read minds and you think something's wrong with you," Edward smiled at me. "Nothing is wrong with you love."

"So, is everyone in your family a –"I couldn't bring myself to say it. He smiled again. "A vampire?" He nodded. "So Alice?" He nodded again. "Hmm, I guess that does explain a lot."

"How so?"

"She can shop forever, I mean it" I muttered, he chuckled. "If there were a medal for it at the Olympics she would win every time" I paused for a moment as we both imagined Alice shopping. "So, where do you hunt? Couldn't possibly be in Forks, people would know you were feeding."

"We don't hunt humans, "I was in shock, the classic story of vampires. What else could they feed on? "Animals," I looked at him weirdly.

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind?"

"It wasn't hard to know what you were thinking, everyone asks themselves the same question," He ran his hands over me pulling me closer again and stopping when his hands reached my abdomen. "However, I can hear this little ones thoughts," My eyes went wide. "Mostly thinking of how much they love you, and sometimes when they are hungry" I smiled, that was handy to know. "They like the sound of my voice too" I smirked.

"Oh really?" I whispered, "Must be a genetic thing."

"Must be," I rubbed his hand over my bump and looked up at him. "When you said you wanted to kill me? Why didn't you?"

"Your blood, it calls for me. It is the sweetest I've ever smelt. It's like my own personal heroin, It's dangerous for you to be with me Bella," I shook my head.

"I don't care," I yawned slightly. "You won't hurt us," I knew it, deep down he wouldn't. I was sure of it. He reached down and pulled the blanket over me to keep me warm.

"Sleep Bella, we can talk more in the morning," He kissed my temple again, as I sunk into a state of unconsciousness.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I didn't realize before, but I was ready to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Note:** Big Thanks to my reviewers: xxx-Sarah-xx, im edwards bella, foreverandalways909, and Race for the clock tower.

You guys are wonderful for sticking with me! Please review, and its alright if you don't like this chapter or the one before it, they are not well written.

Not happy with this chapter, yet again a filler. But everything starts next chapter, the drama. We all love a bit of drama!

* * *

I awoke to the sunshine hitting my face and my bed empty. I quickly sat up, my hand reaching for my head. To my left my alarm clock was ringing, my hand reached over and stopped it. I found a note.

'Just gone home to change, will be back soon with the car. Edward,' I smiled to myself as my mind still trailed over the conversation we had almost two weeks ago now. So he was a vampire, who would have thought. But not a normal vampire. No he was a vegetarian, the idea sounded almost humorous to me. I had also learnt that he was not the only one of the family to obtain a special ability. Alice could see the future; I bet she saw me coming. That explains how she knew who I was, when I met her at the shops. Jasper could control emotions that again explained why I felt calm when he was near. Sure enough I wasn't left t my thoughts too much later when there was a sound outside my window. Looking out I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo. What was he doing? It was Saturday. He climbed up the side of the house and came in through the window.

"Could you try to be human?" I teased; "Humans don't scale walls," He smiled at me.

"I'm taking you home to meet my family officially" I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What if they don't like me?" I asked What if they felt I wasn't good enough for Edward. He chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You're going into a house of vampires and all you are concerned about is whether they will like you?" He smirked, "Besides, you met everyone except my mother, it'll be fine,"

"You don't know that,"

"I've been with them a long time," Edward smiled at me, I looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"How long exactly?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Edward Cullen, How old, are you?"

"Seventeen," He whispered.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while," was his final response. I giggled. I'm in love with a man who is probably old enough to be childhood friends with my great grandparents.

"When were you born?"

"1901," He responded. I must have looked shocked. "One of the amazing things of being a vampire I guess. Never aging."

"So you were turned in 1918," I whispered walking around the room and gathering a bag and a jumper. "Are we leaving? We can talk on the way."

"Yes to both questions," He answered with a smile as we began to make our way to his place. I had never been there before, and judging from where we were going, I don't think it would ever be possible to return without him. His home was covered in forestry, winding roads. On the way I learnt many things about him.

His full name was Edward Anthony Masen before he got changed. His mother was called Elizabeth, and it was at her request that he be 'saved' by Carlisle all those years ago. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like living in that time, let alone finding out your immortal and your family is dead. My thoughts were interrupted when he opened my door and helped me to the front door. We paused; he reached for my hand and held it tightly.

"You'll be fine," He whispered, I smiled weakly. I was led inside, the first room was exquisite, and paintings on the wall, the walls were made out of glass. It was so open. Some reason this wasn't what I was expecting. The view was amazing. "Bella?" I averted my attention from the view to his eyes, his hand reaching down my back to my waist. I was led up a set of stairs, more paintings decorating the wall, but what caught my eye were about 60 graduation caps lined up side by side, all different colors. "We have to travel a lot since we don't age," I guess they would. When we got to the stop of the stairs I found Alice sitting on a couch with Jasper sitting on the ground in front of her. Rosalie was sitting beside Emmett and Carlisle was sitting on another couch with a woman beside him. Esme I assumed. There was a table in front of them stacked with board games. So that was what vampires did for fun. "Esme," Edward's velvet voice spoke, "I'd like you to finally meet Bella, Bella this is Esme my mother."

She got to her feet and raced over to me enveloping me in a hug. She was as cold as Edward if not cooler. "Bella," she whispered as she looked down at my bump. "Pregnancy is such a wonderful thing, enjoy every moment of it," I smiled at her thankful. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't, thank you," I felt at ease with her, now if only Rosalie would be nice to me. I looked over to her, only to see her glaring.

"I'm going to give Bella a tour of the rest of the house, we'll be back quickly to start playing," everyone nodded their approval and we left them as soon as we had joined them.

He led me up another set of stairs passed numerous rooms, I counted twelve. He would introduce each room and who they belonged too, he also showed me where the bathroom, was. Thank god for that. Then I was led to a small room, that had a couch in the middle with a lot of books and cd's spread out over numerous cupboards. This was his room, his little haven. I felt rather special to be allowed in there, like I was learning more about him from doing so.

"Clair De Lune?" I questioned referring to the CD in his CD player. He smiled at me, holding my hand. He nodded. "It's great, one of my favorites, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"We should head back down, Alice is dying to start charades." Edward teased.

"How is that going to work?" I asked, she could see the future after all. We rejoined everyone downstairs, dividing into teams of two, the others kept joking that Edward was not going to win any games tonight as he could not read my mind. That was how the rest of the day went; we played a bit of Charades, Monopoly and than Scrabble well into the afternoon. Edward took me home afterwards leaving me with a kiss on my forehead as he promised to be in my room tonight after Charlie went to sleep.

I walked inside to find Charlie sitting in his favorite chair watching a Mariners game. I smiled at him.

"How was the trip?" I asked, referring to the fishing trip he went on with his friend Billy. He nodded.

"It was great, plenty of fish," He said with a smile, "How was your day Bells?" I took a seat on the couch beside him. He put his arm around me pulling me closer. This was really the moments that I enjoyed, he never hovered over me. But he knew when I needed a hug to say the least.

"Great as well," I breathed, "Edward introduced me to the rest of his family today, they are lovely."

"That they are."

"I'm going to get started on dinner," I whispered getting off the chair, "Thanks, Dad," He looked at me cautiously, I guess I hadn't called him Dad much since I got here, but it must still be a shock to him. Dinner took about twenty five minutes to concoct, Steak, fresh vegetables and baked Italian potatoes Charlie's favorite. It smelt absolutely lovely; we sat down at the table beginning our meal.

"Bells,"

"Yes Dad," I murmured taking a bite, he put his cutlery down and stared at me.

"You and Edward," He muttered, "How serious is it?"

"Enough."

"Be careful," He answered taking a sip of the beer I had placed beside his plate. I frowned, well aware that I was blushing; this was not a conversation I was looking forward to having with him.

There was a knock at the door interrupting the conversation I was having with Charlie, I was slightly thankful for that, I didn't need him giving me the sex talk, and it was a bit late for that. But it didn't bother him, he still thought of me as I was back in the summer I last visited.

"I'll get that," I whispered, placing my fork on my plate and getting to my feet running to the door, I quickly pulled it open, my smile fading from my face as I stared at who was there. My legs felt like they were going to give way, I could barely breathe; I wasn't expecting this, not at all.

"What are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Note:** Big Thanks to my reviewers: TeamEmSper, Animelover2695, head in the clouds 14, xotwilight4lifexo, xxx-Sarah-xx, foreverandalways909, and im edwards bella.

You guys are always so great, because you are so great I'm updating again!! I hope you enjoy it. This chapter for me, is better quality than previous chapters.

It's starting to get interesting now…

* * *

Previously on Ready to Fall.

"_I'll get that" I whispered, placing my fork on my plate and getting to my feet running to the door, I quickly pulled it open, my smile fading from my face as I stared at who was there. My legs felt like they were going to give way, I could barely breathe; I wasn't expecting this, not at all._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_**Now onto the continuation.**_

I sat in his Volvo staring in front of me, nothing could break my concentration, I could not believe I had to do what I was about to do. It wasn't fair on Matt, it wasn't fair on me and most importantly it wasn't fair on Edward. He'd sat beside me today not saying anything for over an hour. I hadn't left his car, hadn't given him a hello kiss, I didn't even leave my window open for him. I couldn't face him. It hurt too much knowing what I had to do.

"Bella," He breathed slowly, "Please tell me what's wrong, you haven't said a word to me since I dropped you off yesterday," I just continued to stare blankly. He had to know, I couldn't keep this from him.

"I got a visit yesterday," I whispered, "From Matt," His face went paler if possible, he didn't look angry, he looked sad as if he was expecting it. Alice. Of course, she would've known, who was I to be so stupid. "Let me explain."

_**///FLASHBACK**_

_Charlie sat staring at Matt. His hand resting on his chin as if he was thinking. It was times like this I wish that Edward was here to tell me what he was thinking. I was so nervous watching him. Matt on the other hand looked completely relaxed._

"_You left my daughter at a service station?" Charlie asked him, he nodded._

"_Yes sir, I am so sorry for that," He apologized looking at me quickly before turning his attention back to Charlie. "There were complications, I didn't leave by choice," Apart of me wanted to believe him, apart of me was screaming for him to pull me close and share this with me. But another part of me, the part of me that had given itself up to Edward so quickly screamed for me to not let myself be taken in again. _

'_He's left you once, there's no proof he won't do it again,' a voice rang through my head as I watched intently at the exchange between my father and my baby's father. _

"_What were those complications?" Charlie asked, I listened carefully. No matter what he told us, I couldn't see any justification for leaving your pregnant girlfriend alone, to fend for herself with no shelter or anything. _

"_I was being followed by a woman, her name is Victoria," Matt spoke firmly, "If I hadn't left Bella where she was, she would've been seriously hurt," Not once did he look at Charlie, not once. Obviously he noticed the gun on his hip. He didn't usually wear his weapons at home since I asked him not too, but I know he put it on to intimidate him. "Bella," He spoke softly turning to face me. "I've come to take you to Denali."_

"_No" I shook my head in disagreement, I wasn't leaving Forks, and it had grown on me. "What about New York?" That's where we were originally heading, what had changed?_

"_Your mother relocated to Denali," He explained, "She found it more to her liking, we've been searching for you for a while now,"_

"_Where did you look?" I asked, you left me here, where else were I going to go? _

"_I thought you would've found your way to New York," He explained, I shook my head once more. "Your mother really wants you home."_

"_I'm not leaving Dad," I was serious; I was not going to leave him after he'd done so much for me. No way in hell. "I have friends."_

"_Your mother needs you," Matt begged, "Bella; a lot has changed since they last saw you. She needs you," My one weakness, Achilles' heel if you will. I would give the world for my mother. _

"_If she needs me, she can move here," I said firmly. "I'm not leaving my family here."_

"_Bella," Matt spoke up, "I also came back here, to do what's alright for us, for the baby." _

"_What's right?" I questioned, what's right would've been taking your pregnant girlfriend to where you said you were, not leaving her alone. I know it seemed like I was holding onto it, but he shouldn't have done it. There's no excuse in the world. _

"_We'll set up a home here," He answered, "I'll send for your mother and Phil to join us before the baby is born," Charlie looked at me. I didn't need Edward there to know what he was thinking. Apart of him could relate to Matt, the part of him that missed out on watching me grow up everyday. But the father in him would've wanted me to stay with him._

"_What will we do for money?" I asked, "I don't have a job."_

"_I'll get one, enroll in the high school," He spoke quickly._

"_Matt," I groaned, he got up from his seat and knelt on a knee in front of me. I blushed immediately as his hand touched mind, his hand was cooler than normal. I brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes._

"_Isabella," He breathed slowly, "Will you please give me the chance to rectify my wrongs, be there for you and our child," I looked down at him, my thoughts lost in those eyes that I had loved. Had. Did I still love him, I wasn't sure; one thing I was absolutely positive of was I loved Edward, with all my heart. But, could I really deny my unborn child the rights to being with his or her father?_

"_Alright," I whispered turning to Charlie I smiled weakly. He looked at me cautiously. _

_**End Flashback////**_

Edward gripped the steering wheel tighter, he hadn't looked at me. I knew he was upset, we just sat there in the driveway to my house, not saying anything. Charlie had taken Matt down to the station to fill out a job application after revealing he would try to get him a job. I knew that secretly he'd given me this chance to tell Edward.

It was breaking my heart, but it didn't matter what I felt, all that mattered was the angel I was bringing into this world. "Edward," I whispered_ idnnt to do thly._

_in the high school"n him, would'part of him could relate to Matt, the part of him that missed out on watchin_, but I got no response, after a few minutes further I opened the door to the car and exited standing outside it. "We'll be moving into a place of our own soon, I hope you'll still be there for me," There was no response at all. None. It was at this moment I could really see him for what he was, he was a statue.

"I'm sorry," Tears were now streaming down my flustered cheeks, I couldn't hold it in. I didn't want him to see this side of me. With that I walked into the house and ran up the stairs to my room, sitting beside the window and letting the light hit my face. I watched as he sat there in his car for a couple more minutes before pulling out of the driveway.

My heart shattered into a million pieces.

_**The one thing I wish you'd forget.**_

_**Is saying goodbye.**_

_**Goodbyes by Miley Cyrus [Bella's POV]**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Note:** Big Thanks to my reviewers: foreverandalways909, Race for the clock tower, im edwards bella, xxx-Sarah-xx, I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms, GODISAWESOME, Missing J and A, and TeamEdwardTeamAlice.

Bella is now six months into her pregnancy.

**A/N: **Sorry for the lateness, I came down with the flu and between work and everything. I haven't even started the next chapter, but I will try my hardest to have it out in the next few days. Enjoy!

* * *

Charlie knew that I hadn't taken it well when he arrived home a few hours later with Matt behind him and found me sitting in my room on my bed with a note pad. I was never a creative person in that sense, but it was all I wanted to do. I wanted to write things down, so my child would be able to say their mother was more than an unwed pregnant teenager.

Charlie sat on the edge of my bed, he tapped the side beside him and I moved closer, he enveloped me in his arms. Matt was in the bathroom having a shower. "Bells," He whispered placing a soft kiss on my temple. "You will always be welcome here, don't forget that."

I nodded, "I won't Dad," I smiled at him. "You don't really think your getting out of grandparent duties do you?" I teased, he smiled at me. I know he knew that behind this charade I wasn't alright with what happened between Edward and I. But unlike my mother he would hover, he would give me space. Which I appreciated, I don't think I could handle someone telling me what I was doing was wrong.

"When _he_ is done, we will go look and some places alright Bells?" Charlie spoke softly; I nodded as Matt walked into the room, with a towel around his neck and denim pants on. He was never one for shirts. "Put a shirt on Matt, we have to go look for houses, it seems your mother will be arriving two weeks from now," He glared at Matt, "So we don't really have a lot of time to prepare,"

"So soon," I whispered, I ran my hands over my baby. Both the men nodded. "We better hurry then, lots of houses to see,"

---

Hours turned into Days, days turned into a week, we looked at many houses but the only one that even caught my eye was the one on Kilmer Road. It was two story, pale wooden palings, encased in bricks. A big window set up on the second floor giving a view out into the street. It was surrounded in forestry, not as much as the Cullen's house obviously, but enough to give a bit of privacy.

Charlie had cleared out part of his savings to get the house for me; I will never be able to repay him for that. Matt kept trying to get close, but I wouldn't let him. I was cautious. Who could blame me after what he did to me. I said my goodnights and made my way up to my room, I opened up my window up a crack to let some cool air inside. I went into the bathroom, adjoining my room and changed into my pajamas, running my hand through my hair before putting it in a low ponytail. Tomorrow, we would be moving into our own place, it was all in such a rush, things were changing so soon. I took a last look in the mirror, before making my way back into my room.

There sitting on my bed was Alice, what was she doing here?

"Alice?" I whispered, she looked up at me. Such pain strained on her face. But there were no tears.

"Bella," she whispered, her short hair unkempt, which was unlike her, she wore a black sleeved dress with flats, a black choker around her neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a seat beside her, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I really wished he would be here," she whispered back to me. "Bella," I took a deep breath. "Why are you going to go back to Matt? As if nothing happened?"

"Alice," I whispered, pushing her head off me so I could face her, I held her hands in mine. "You are the best friend a girl could ever ask for, you are smart, funny, you always knew when I needed a shoulder to cry on, but this is something I have to do," I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. "Sorry," she giggled slightly, "I can't deny my child the right to see his or her father, it wouldn't be right, I know what it was like being away from my own father and it killed me. I can no longer think of myself I have to put my baby first. It's the right thing to do."

"If it's the right thing to do, then why is my family all in pain?" she asked me, anger evident in her words. "Why has my brother not been home since he spoke to you the other day? Scratch that I know why. Why can't you see that your being with Matt is tearing this family apart, when one of our own falls apart, we fall apart." She shook her head at me, in frustration I realized. "You are apart of our family Bella. We are breaking apart."

"Alice," I said through tears. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen him since that morning, what do you mean he hasn't been home?"

"He's disappeared and he is avoiding my visions," Alice confessed, "I can't go home without an answer for them, Esme is distraught without him, she really considers us her children, Jasper can't be around them like this either."

"What do you want me to do Alice?" I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks, I knew what she wanted me to do. But I couldn't.

"Bella," She whispered pulling my face so it was facing her straight on. "Do you realize how deep in love with you he is?"

"Alice" I groaned, "Please, I-"

"I know," She answered finally tapping her forehead, "Love you Bella," she got to her feet and walked over to the window. "Jasper and I are leaving town for a while, we'll be searching for him. Call me if you need anything, I know you'll be needing it," and with that she climbed out of my window, there wasn't even a sound when she let go and hit the ground, she looked up and blew a kiss.

I stretched out on my bed, pulling the covers up over my waist, why would Edward leave? Exactly what had Alice meant when she asked me if I knew how much he was in love with me, I know he cared for me, but surely he would be able to get over me? I know he said some things that showed how he felt for me, but he could move on right?

I didn't sleep much that night; my dreams were haunted by his velvet voice, his eyes, and his smell. I just couldn't get him off my mind. I hadn't told Matt yet about Edward, I didn't think he needed to know, it wasn't really any of his business, and after all he just up and left.

"Bella," a voice called through my door, I shouted a quick 'come in' as Matt walked inside. He sat on the bed beside me, reaching his hand over to cup mine. I didn't move. "Thank you for giving me a second chance," I smiled at him weakly. "I'm going to head over early Charlie will take you there. " He glanced around the room and noticed hardly anything was packed. "So you'll have time to pack,"

"Yeah" I whispered almost inaudible. "Are you alright? You're awfully cold?"

"Oh," He answered, "It's just the weather, not used to it," Hmm. He was colder than I remembered, but still not as cold as Edward, then again Edward was dead. "I'll meet you there okay?" he placed a kiss on my forehead and then left me alone. I waited a few moments as I heard him say goodbye and drive off before I made my way downstairs to my father who was sitting at the table with two plates of breakfast he had obviously attempted to make. To my surprise it smelt lovely.

"Wow," I whispered, "Smells great,"

"Anything for you Bells," He smiled at me, "Eat up, we need to get ready for the big move. "

"Don't remind me," I whispered, we ate our breakfast in silence as we usually did and then I went up and packed up some clothes and other things as Charlie cleaned up and within an hour we were on our way. The journey was quick, this house isn't to far away from him which I was thankful for. "I can't believe we got this house," I whispered, "It's beautiful."

"I know," Charlie answered, "But being chief certainly holds some status in this town, they were willing to do anything," I smiled getting out of the car, Matt walked outside to greet us.

"Welcome Bella, Charlie." He smiled, "Everything is all set up," as we entered I noticed it was fully furnished, something it wasn't when we checked it last.

"How did you get all of this arranged so quickly?" I asked, he smirked.

"I have my sources babe," Matt answered with a sexy voice. I had to mentally slap myself, Don't think of him like that Bella; you'll only get hurt again. I guess he noticed my hesitation, he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and led me inside Charlie following, and he covered my eyes.

"Matt!" I squealed, as he led me through each room. We stopped and he took his hands off my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. As much of a jerk as I tried to remind myself he had been, he was still as sweet as ever.

This room had a pale green on the wall; it was decked out in furniture. It was a nursery, I couldn't believe it again, everything was perfect. There were tears streaming down my flushed cheeks.

"Bells" Charlie spoke up for the first time in a bit. I turned to him. "I wasn't sure what color scheme you were after, but I thought green would be a safe bet. "

"You did this??" I said thankfully, "Dad, Matt, Thank you."

"There's more," Matt spoke softly, as he led us both through the rest of the house again, all the furniture, everything it was amazing and it was mine.

That night was peaceful, I did notice though that Matt didn't eat any of the pizza that Charlie bought, I couldn't blame him I wasn't really hungry myself. Matt stretched out on the sofa as I flipped through a photo album on the floor; I was preparing a photo album for our baby gaining inspiration from the one my mother had created me. I suddenly found myself forgetting everything bad he'd done to me, and appreciating him being there for there for our baby.

I got a call from Alice before I went to bed that night; there was still no sign of Edward, none at all. My heart was still broken, but I couldn't let Matt or anyone else see it. I can't breathe without him, but I know I have to.

_**Breathe – Taylor Swift [Bella POV]**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Note:** Big Thanks to my reviewers: Flora73, foreverandalways909, head in the clouds 14, Missing J and A, TeamEdwardTeamAlice, Race for the clock tower and im edwards bella.

Takes place four weeks after the last chapter. Bella is currently several months pregnant.

Skipping through basic things like Renee/Phil arriving etc really quickly so I can gets the ball rolling. I'm not too good at writing action, but I hope you like it.

I know most of you had figured out about Matt, but I'm wondering if you were expecting how it occurred?

* * *

Time had passed by very quickly for me; the past four weeks flew by. There was still no word about Edward; he'd appeared to disappear from the face of the planet. Alice had sent me a text message here or there, but aside from that I hadn't kept in touch with any of The Cullen's. My mother and Phil had been staying with us for the past three weeks; I noticed something different about my mother, she was always an outdoors person but that seemed to have changed, greatly. When the sun was out I would make the effort to go with her to La Push, but she always said she didn't feel up to it. My mind trailed over the meeting at the airport.

**///Flashback**

_I was really excited, thrilled actually. A morning without much nausea for a change. My mother was finally arriving, Matt had set up everything and it was as if he was just as nervous as I was. It was a further five minutes before we finally saw them step off and make their way towards us. Renee ran at me very quickly wrapping her arms around me and enveloping me in a tight hug._

_"Mum," I whispered._

_"Oh Bella!" She whispered, pulling herself back to take a look at me. She examined me. "You are positively glowing," I nodded in embarrassment. I didn't feel glowing. I looked at her more closely, I noticed something, and her eyes they were darker than normal._

_'Your eyes!" I exclaimed, "Are you wearing contacts?"_

_She quickly averted her attention to Phil before returning back to mine and nodding._

**End Flashback///**

That was just the start of it. Eventually I'd done it. I'd come to the conclusion I didn't want too. My family, my whole family excluding my father was a vampire. Just my luck. How does this happen? I was waiting to confront them. They said they'd gone out to buy dinner, but it had been a while. It was all beginning to make sense now though.

My erratic harebrain mother was no longer the sun loving person she used to be. Edward never explained to me why he was able to walk outside, or why he never went into the sun. As a matter of fact it never arose in the slightest.

"We're home," his voice called as he walked into the house with my mother and Phil. Each carrying a bag with them. "We got Chinese."

"Sounds great," I whispered making my way to the table and pulling out plates.

"We already ate sweetie," my mother answered sweetly. I slammed the door of the cupboard shut and turned to face them.

"I want an explanation," I said firmly, resting my hands on the chair in front of the table. "I'm not stupid, I've learnt a lot since I've been here."

Matt looked from me to my mother. She slowly nodded. "What are your theories?"

"In the past month and a half I have never seen you eat anything, not a single thing," I commented, "That in itself is odd, but." I paused, gathering my thoughts. "Your ice cold, As far as I can tell, you never sleep. You are always awake after I fall asleep, and always awake before I am. Your eyes aren't the same color, they are the same color as-"I had to pause again as his eyes flashed across my mind, those beautiful windows to his soul. How I needed him.

"Bella," he whispered interrupting my thoughts,

"Vampire," I whispered, the three of them looked at me in shock. My mother reaching over and helping me take a seat. She hugged me tightly. "Why didn't you guys just tell me? Why all this lying?"

Phil stepped closer and opened his mouth for the first time in a while. "Your safety, "He answered, "How do you tell someone you're not alive, but not dead either?" I nodded, I understood why. "Not to mention the danger, Bella I love you as if you are my own daughter and I would never want to put you in harms way."

"Phil," I breathed in deeply, "This is me we are talking about, danger follows me around."

"Bella," My mother whispered, "Do you want us to leave?" I shook my head. Of course I didn't want them to leave, but I did want honesty from now on.

"I just don't want to be lied too."

"We won't anymore," Renee answered with a smile. "I promise."

"How did you get like this?" I asked, maybe there was an explanation for everything.

"It was my entire fault," Matt spoke up, "I didn't mean too." I looked at him weirdly, how this all could fall on him. It's not like he was a vampire before then. "That day, I left you at the service station..." He trailed off.

///**Flashback – Matt's POV**

_We both got out of the car and I watched as she walked around to my side to watch me pump the car full of petrol. Then I proceeded to pull out my wallet and hand her forty dollars._

"_Can you pay for the petrol and grab a little something to eat?" I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead. She smiled at me, my hand sitting on her slightly expanded belly. _

"_Anything in particular you were after?" she queried, after a simple nod she turned her back looked up at what number we were and walked into the station. I quickly got back into the car and flipped open my phone to check the time before closing it and putting it back into my pocket. _

"_Start the car," a voice piped up from the back seat, causing me to turn around in shock. There sitting in the back of my car were two figures. One was a man, long blonde hair in a low ponytail, he looked rather dirty, and he was shirtless. Beside him was a girl with long red hair, a boa around her neck and she smirked at me._

"_He's smells great," the girl whispered. _

"_Start the car," the man spoke, "Now." I didn't want to hesitate, I took a look back into the service station, I saw Bella, my Bell reaching the counter to make her purchase. I hope she would forgive me for this; I started the car and drove off. _

**End Flashback/// End MPOV/**

I watched him intently, as he continued on with his story. The man and woman in the car were called Victoria and James. They were vampires; They were attracted to his blood. He'd managed to escape them briefly, giving him the opportunity to reach my mother and Phil. But when he did, they had found them again. They tried to escape but the car they were driving was forced off a cliff. Regardless to say they were in very bad shape, and these two vampires changed the three of them.

"This Victoria," I whispered, "Is she still after you?"

"No," Matt said quickly, "We lost her two months ago, that's why it took so long to get to you."

---

After the lengthy conversations with my family we spent the night in silence all doing our own things, I was processing all the information they had given me. Felt like too much to handle. Vampires were everywhere around me. I put the book down I had been attempting to read, but my thoughts kept interrupting me. I looked out the window as I heard glass smashing. Getting to my feet, I put a night gown on and ran down the stairs to the kitchen stopping when I saw two figures –a man and a woman- standing over Matt. My heart ached, he was hurt.

"No! Matt!" I cried as I tried to reach him, but the man turned to me and grabbed me viciously pushing me to the floor, my hands instinctively turning myself in a way to not hurt my unborn baby. My mother and Phil came running into the room only to stop in their tracks. Theirs eyes said it all. Victoria and James had found them. They weren't good vampire like The Cullen's, or like them. Their eyes were a bright red; it was scary to say the least.

"Why are you defending him?" Victoria asked, flicking her long hair over her shoulder. "He hurt you bad, when he left." I shook my head as James walked up to him and pinned him to the wall.

"Let him go," Renee spoke softly, "Please, What did he ever do to you?"

"What did he do?? " James spoke firmly, "What did he do?" he repeated. "He took my prey," My eyes turned to him. Prey. That meant an innocent life. "He cannot live for that, but it seems all can be repaid" his eyes turned to me. "For this one, she sure smells divine"

"Anything, but." Renee said in exasperation. James shook his head in disagreement.

"Her blood is the sweetest I've smelt, I must have it," Victoria let go of him and he began to walk toward me where I had fallen earlier. My legs like statues I was unable to move. His dirty hands reached for mine pulling me to my feet in one swift movement. I screamed in fear, If he did to me what I was thinking he was going to do, neither of us would survive. "Beg," he ordered, "Beg me to stop," This sick bastard was getting off on this wasn't he? That was disgusting, I was going to give in to him, and he was not going to get pleasure out of this. If he was going to kill me then, he wasn't going to enjoy it as much. When I didn't answer he threw me back on the ground, once again I tried my hardest to cover my belly. He moved his hand over my expanded abdomen before resting it on my right leg, he pressed down. I screamed the worst pain ever. He shattered my leg into what felt like a million pieces.

"Bella!" A familiar voice called as I saw three figures run into the room, my vision was fading, and getting more blurry as the seconds went on. I gripped my hands at my abdomen, something was wrong. A rising surge of pain pulsating through my legs. I rolled onto my side and screamed for him. Hoping that no matter where he was, he would hear me, save me, make me safe once again.

**My Hero – Paramore [Bella's POV]**


	12. Chapter 12

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Note:** Big Thanks to my reviewers: Missing J and A, hermhogwarts55, TeamEdwardTeamAlice, im edwards bella, zivadavid, Cesci, foreverandalways909, charlie-cullen and Race for the clock tower.

This chapter picks up from the start of Chapter 9. Chapter Thirteen is in the final stages of editing. :D I hope you like this chapter, because I do.

**I really, really, really like this chapter. **

Edwards Point of View. 

* * *

She sat in my car, she hadn't said a word. She left her window closed last night, which meant she wanted to be alone. The first time in –well- ever really. I wasn't even sure if she would want me to pick her up this morning to take her to school. The silence was killing me, especially when I couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Bella," I whispered reaching for her hands in mine, I placed a gentle kiss on them before looking into her chocolate eyes which looked darker than ever. "Please tell me what's wrong, you haven't said a word to me since I dropped you off yesterday," she continued to stare at me blankly. Not saying a word.

"I got a visit yesterday," She whispered, "From Matt," I tried my hardest to act surprised, I knew something was up. I did live with Alice. Alice hadn't told me what, but it was her, who convinced me to pick her up this morning and not leave her alone for a bit" Let me explain." She quickly input. She told me of what happened last night, and apologized for not leaving her window open. Her heart rate had increased drastically.

My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, I didn't look at her. Not because I didn't want, but because I couldn't. If my heart was beating, it would be shattering into a million pieces. She opened her door and got out, closing it softly behind her. Her voice cut through again.

"Edward," She whispered soothingly. "We'll be moving into a place of our own soon, I hope you'll still be there for me," I was about to respond when I heard it. _His_ thoughts.

_He drives so slow, I could run faster than this._

It had to be him. "I'm sorry," she whispered once more, tears streaming down her porcelain skin, her cheeks flushed. I wanted nothing more than to rush up to her, take her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But there was no way Matt would let that happens. Not a day in hell, not with a vampire. I stayed that way for a few minutes longer before clicking my car into reverse and pulling out of the drive way, making my way up to the street in the opposite direction of the way I came. I wasn't going to school, and I wasn't going home. I wasn't sure where I was heading, but it wasn't going to be anywhere here. Anywhere I would have to witness the homey situation she was creating for herself.

I had been driving around the country, no destination in sight. Driving slower than I ever had before in my life. Minutes turned to hours, hours into days and days turned into weeks. It was three weeks before I stopped driving around and heading to Denali. I had to be careful otherwise Alice would know where to find me; I didn't need to be dragged home, to where I would see her with him. I didn't want to be jealous. I didn't want her to be with anyone else but me. But if she wanted someone else I would not stop her, her happiness was everything to me. If she can get that with someone else then she'll be safe. Safe from me.

I had arrived just as Tanya was saying her goodbyes to someone, I watched as they drove off before pulling in myself. She skipped over to me, as I closed the door to the car.

"Edward!" she said happily, "To what do we owe a visit from you?"

"I request a place to stay for a while?" I asked formally, her thoughts jumping out at me with constant compliments about my body. I tried my hardest to ignore them. I knew I was welcome here, we all were. They were family. "If Alice calls, you cannot tell her where I am."

"On the run?" she questioned as we made our way inside, I frowned at her. She led me upstairs and to the section of the house that was for my family and I whenever we visited, leading me to my room. She followed me in and took a seat on my bed. I took a seat beside her. "Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. It's not like she would be interested in anything I had to say except if it was about her.

"Edward," She whispered reaching for my chin and pulling it within inches of hers, her golden eyes staring into mine. "You need to talk about this, you know as well as I do that I can read you like an open book, now tell me about her."

"Who said it had anything to do with a girl?" I answered in defense.

"It's Bella isn't it?" she asked with a smile, "You really love her?" her face fell as I nodded slowly. She'd been a great companion when I came up here a few months earlier after I first met Bella, when I was in shock about how I felt, the smell of her blood and the urge to kill her. "I'm happy for you, that you could work out your differences."

"Me too," I whispered, I did need someone to confide in, and as much as I hated to admit it, I was glad it was her. "Her boyfriend came back," If I had have known better I could've sworn she was angry.

"She didn't!" she exclaimed, "She didn't go back to him," I nodded. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, I think it's because of her own upbringing," I paused for a second contemplating what I should and shouldn't tell her. "Her mother and father divorced when she was young, she lived between homes until ceasing visiting Forks completely a few years ago,"

"I see," she looked at me, reaching her arm over my shoulder and giving me a hug. "Ah Eddie, you certainly know how to pick them," I glared at her. "Hey that was meant in a nice way, seriously. I like the sound of Bella, but I can't help thinking she is reckless for going back to him, didn't he just leave her alone at a service station?" I nodded. "How can she trust him again after that?"

"I don't think she does, but she isn't thinking of herself. She's thinking of her baby," I answered, "She'd do anything for him,"

"Him?" she asked, I nodded again. I'd listened to this baby's thoughts numerous times, I knew his voice. She was having a boy. A boy who loved his mother so much already. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

_Bella is so lucky; she has a lovely guy who will stand by her and a baby on the way._

I looked at Tanya shocked; I'd never seen this side of her before. To be honest, I think she forgot that I could read minds for a moment, she looked at me nervously, and I knew that if she could blush she would be blushing worse than Bella.

"Not a word to anyone Mr. Cullen," she pointed her finger at me sharply. I held my hands up in the air in defeat.

"I swear," and we laughed at the exchange, breaking up the tension of my problems. She sighed.

"We were just about to go hunting, you should join us it looks like you haven't been hunting in a while," I hadn't that was true; I just couldn't find it in me. But I was thankful for the friendship she was showing me, I trusted her and I could do with the company. I nodded and we made our way outside and began to run.

---

It was two weeks later when I returned from a hunting trip, Alice had called a few times only to be told by everyone that I wasn't around. I knew they all hated having to lie to her; after all she was family as well. But they did it for me, and for that I would be forever thankful. I don't think I could handle Alice dragging me home at the moment, I'm sure Bella was getting on top of everything, being safe. I smiled to myself. I did miss them both though. My phone vibrated in my pocket, shocking me out of my thoughts I quickly grabbed it and without thinking answered it.

"Hello,"

"EDWARD!" An angry voice yelled through the phone, I shuddered. Alice.

"Alice," I groaned, "I'm not coming home."

"Bella's in trouble" Alice spoke fast. She quickly went on to explain her vision about Bella. If I had a beating heart it would've broken into a million pieces at what she was telling me. I held the phone to my side, my Bella. She was in trouble, sweet Bella. How could I have been so stupid to think she would be safe without me? What was I thinking? I had to get to her, I had to make sure that Alice's vision didn't come to fruition. I had too. I turned to Tanya who was just smiling at me weakly.

"Go," She spoke softly, "She needs you, I look forward to meeting her." And with that I ran as fast as I could. Thankful for once that I was faster than many others. But I could only hope that I would make it there in time to stop any harm coming to her. Bella, my love. I'm coming home.

**Going Home – Chris Daughtry [Edwards POV]**


	13. Chapter 13

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Note:** Big Thanks to my reviewers: hermhogwarts55, foreverandalways909, im edwards bella, head in the clouds 14, and Race for the clock tower.

Sorry for the lateness. Too much work = little writing.

Back to Bella's POV

* * *

**Previously on Ready to Fall**

_He moved his hand over my expanded abdomen before resting it on my right leg, he pressed down. I screamed the worst pain ever. He shattered my leg into what felt like a million pieces._

"_Bella!" A familiar voice called as I saw three figures run into the room, my vision was fading, and getting more blurry as the seconds went on. I gripped my hands at my abdomen, something was wrong. A rising surge of pain pulsating through my legs. I rolled onto my side and screamed for him. Hoping that no matter where he was, he would hear me, save me, make me safe once again._

_**Now onto the continuation**_

_Sure enough as I stepped out of the school gates, Edward was there with his Volvo. He looked as cute as ever, but what were we doing at school? The last thing I remembered was James, and my leg shattering under his grip. Edward smiled that crooked smile at me and I melted. I got in the car and we were on our way._

"_How was your day?" He asked, taking his eyes off the road briefly. _

"_Face the road, danger magnet remember?" I answered with my hands in front of me finding their way to my abdomen. –Wait a minute – "Where's my baby?"_

"_Baby?" He answered, "What are you talking about love?"_

"_My baby," I answered again more frantically as I lifted up my shirt to just under my bra and frowned, my stomach was flat. There was nothing. "Stop the car!" He didn't. "Stop the car!" I was shouting now as he stopped the car and faced me._

"_Bella what's wrong?" He asked concerned,_

"_What's wrong?" I asked, "Where is my baby? Why am I no longer pregnant?"_

"_Bella, you've never been pregnant," Edward whispered, "Are you stressed over the party tonight?" Something wasn't right, I was pregnant, seven months so infact. But I let it pass, maybe he was playing a joke on me and my baby was at home safe?_

"_Party?" _

"_For your birthday silly Bella," He smiled at me, once again I melted. "Why are we going to your place?"_

"_Alice needs to see you for something," He answered with a shimmer in his golden orbs. Pulling into the Cullen's garage as we spoke. Sure enough standing there by the door was Alice, I could tell she was practically ready to leap out of her seat and at me as soon I got out of the car. Edward stepped out and swiftly opened my door. I got out of the car and braced myself._

"_Bella!" Alice shrieked running into me, I was thankful she remembered I was breakable. She ran into me quite hard as it was. "Happy Birthday!"_

"_Alice" Edward growled, causing her to pull back. _

"_Oh come on," Alice teased "You only turn eighteen for the first time once," Was that a joke? _

_I shuddered; I was now officially older than Edward. I never intended too. I wasn't left to my thoughts too long before Alice grabbed my hand and I was dragged inside the house. Sure enough waiting on the inside was the rest of the Cullen's. Jasper smiled at me, before enveloping me in a hug, followed by Emmet, who ruffled my hair._

"_Happy Birthday little sister," Emmett teased, I loved Emmett like a brother already. He was so good to me, not to mention I loved pulling our little pranks on Edward. Jasper was a regular partner on those expeditions. Rosalie stood over the side leaning on the sofa with her beauty just emitting into the room when the light hit her skin. My eyes moved to Carlisle and Esme, who had both stood smiling proudly at me. I know I hadn't known them long, but I really did think of them all like my family. They were the closest thing I had to a big family. I had Charlie, and I love him with all my heart. But there are some things a father simply cannot do._

_Esme hugged me tightly. "Happy Birthday Bella," she whispered in my ear before pulling back. "I hope you don't mind, but we bought you some presents."_

_I heard Edward clear his throat as she said this. Knowing full well that I would object to any such form of money spent. Carlisle stepped forward. _

"_I hope you'll accept our gifts Bella. We consider you family, and we celebrate family," Carlisle spoke softly. I couldn't help but smile. I was grateful, extremely grateful. To each and every one of them for everything they had done for me. They protected me from James as best as they could. They put themselves on the line to save me, and keep me in their lives. _

"_Of course," I smiled, "Thank you," I was lead into the living room, much to my surprise there weren't one or two presents on the dining room table. There were about twenty. I growled slightly, they'd spent a lot on the things here. _

"_Take a seat," Carlisle answered, raising his hand encouraging the others to sit. I took a seat next to Edward in the middle of the table, Edward moving his seat so it was right beside mine; he placed his cool arm around my waist and kissed my hair gently. _

"_I'll go first," Alice piped up moving a small fraction of the presents in front of me. I gave her a quick hug and began to open the gifts. It was no secret Alice loved fashion; she could be a walking advertisement for the leading fashion shows. She was always in style. _

"_Wow thank you Alice," I said gratefully as I unfolded the jacket in my hands, it was a Nicolette Trench, navy blue and bubbled out past the hips before coming in tight around the thighs, it looked so comfortable I had to admit._

"_Only the best," Alice answered pushing forward another one. "Open this one, I had help," I noticed she glanced at Edward briefly before turning back to face me. I took my time opening this one, however when I opened it up I couldn't help but blush. _

"_What's wrong dear?" Esme asked me, "Edward should I get something for her?"_

"_No," Edward answered quickly before a crooked smile appeared on his face. "She's embarrassed," He turned to face me again, with that dazzling smile. "Are you okay love?"_

"_I-I," I stuttered, "-Fine." this particular present was a bit more 'grown' up than I expected, there was a lovely white and red bra and underwear matching set. It was beautiful, but then I saw the stockings and the suspenders. I pushed them aside trying to hide my embarrassment._

"_So easily embarrassed Bells," Emmett teased, "I might need to get Rosalie a set like that, look's quite nice," he had a smirk on his lips as Rosalie smiled sweetly at him. Alice pushed one more present towards me._

"_This one is from Jasper," Alice answered with a smile again towards me. I opened it up quickly as I saw Jasper's expression pick up; as I opened it up I found a beautiful head band with 'Bella' written on it. I was surprised to say the least. _

"_Jasper, it's beautiful." I said in awe as I showed it to Edward. It was exquisite; I pulled it out of the box and put it in my hair straight away. Emmett picked up a few presents and pushed them forward._

"_These are from Rosalie and I," He laughed, I frowned at him. _

"_You are going to be playing a joke on your dear old baby sister are you?" I teased, he looked away. _

"_Not at all," He laughed back, the rest of the tables occupants each looked around, Edward growled. With his mind reading abilities I'm sure he knew what Emmett was up to you. _

"_Should I be scared?" I asked him, he nodded._

"_Nothing to be afraid of," He responded as I turned my attention back to the presents. I picked up the first one; it was wrapped in a beautiful wrapping paper. I opened it up carefully, suddenly I could smell blood. The vampires heads all shot toward me as I looked down at my finger. I'd cut my finger on the wrapping. It all happened very quickly from then._

"_No!" Edward roared._

_He threw himself at me, flinging, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the presents and decorations onto the ground. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal._

_I didn't have to long to apprehend the situation when I saw Edward lunge for Jasper -No it wasn't him, it was James -, forcing him to the ground. James growled as he got to his feet, it was scary to say the least his eyes were burning red. He kept trying to push past Edward, to get to me I assumed but Edward wouldn't let him pass. I shoved my under my jacket to try to conceal the scent as I ran to the wall behind us Alice pushed herself in front of._

"_Leave me alone" I screamed, my hands cradling my face as I screamed louder, tears streaming down my cheeks to the floor. I pushed myself to the ground and hugged myself tighter; hoping he would go away, leave me alone. I shut my eyes quickly, allowing the darkness to consume me._

**---**

The pain in my legs was still there. Slowly, faded, but still present. It was at a bearable level now. My eyes opened slowly, this scene seemed all too familiar, my hands immediately falling to my abdomen yet again. As my vision was blurry at first but began to sharpen. There was a flurry of doctors around me.

"Dr. Cullen she's coming to," a woman's voice spoke up as I looked ahead, a large curtain covering me from my breasts down. I could only see a doctor's head over the top of the curtain.

"Increase the Epidural dosage," the commanding voice I recognized spoke. "We might be able to do this naturally,"

"Carlisle," I whispered as quietly as I felt a cool liquid press into my arm, the flurry of activity continued on and around me as I suddenly felt an intense wave of tightening in my abdomen. 'My baby' I thought in fear, as the waves of pain struck me before fading away, my body stopped jerking on the bed.

"Bella, "He spoke again. I noticed Carlisle standing in front of me as the other nurses put my legs up in stirrups, a nurse on each side of me. "I'm going to need you to push for me,"

Tears streamed down my face, this was too much. Who was I to think I could do this. How did I get here, this was a horrible dream. A dream gone wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I need him, I needed Edward.

"I want Edward," I cried as the doctors continued to prop me up. "Carlisle" I was crying harder now, "I need him, please. I can't do this without him," Carlisle stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Bella, we don't have time," He whispered, "My daughter, please." He leaned down to brush my hair out of my tear soaked eyes. I reached my hand up and grabbed him by his collar.

"Please, "I begged, "Please, I've never asked for anything before. I need him." He looked between the nurses and then back at me. He nodded at one of the nurses who quickly turned on her heel and ran off. It felt like forever before she returned and I felt the cool touch on my forehead, I looked over at him. His eyes said all they needed too. He'd forgiven me. I faced Carlisle again.

"I'm ready," I whispered.

**These Kids – Joel Turner & the Modern Day Poets**

**I Don't Believe You – Pink**

**Don't Let Me Get Me - Pink**

The beginning portion of this story is merely an interlude/dream sequence.


	14. Chapter 14

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight.

**Authors Note:** Big Thanks to my reviewers: GODISAWESOME, Flora73, sleeplessinseattle, cookiemonsteryum, XxLifeForRentxX, lovetoread87, im edwards bella, Race for the clock tower, Aster Day Astar, and bookworm1292.

I haven't started the next chapter, so I will try my hardest to have it up by the end of the week. Thanks so much for your reviews.

* * *

The pain in my legs was still there. Slowly, faded, but still present. It was at a bearable level now. My eyes opened slowly, this scene seemed all too familiar, my hands immediately falling to my abdomen yet again. As my vision was blurry at first but began to sharpen. There were three figures in the room, Renee, Phil and Charlie.

"Dad," I whispered through a hoarse throat reaching for him, he quickly went to my side grasping my hand.

"Oh Bella," He whispered. "We thought we'd lost you, How do you feel?"

"Pain in my leg," I groaned, as I looked around the room again. There were instruments connected to machines, a few pads on my chest. A drip in my right arm, and a lot of beeps. "What's all this?"

"You fell down a flight of stairs," my mother spoke up. "Broke your leg," I looked at them, I knew what had happened, that most certainly wasn't it. But for Charlie's sake I nodded.

"My baby?" I asked out of concern. Charlie looked at me and kept a firm face on. "What's wrong?" The door to the room and opened and Carlisle entered with a board with documents on it.

"Allow me to explain," Carlisle said with his soft voice. He pulled out his doctor's pen and flicked a button on the side, waving a finger in my face as the light shone into each of eyes. "When you _fell_ it placed a lot of stress on the placenta, we had to perform an induction"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"We had to deliver your baby, you were conscious for most of the birth" Carlisle assured me. "It'll come to you as the medication wears off" I smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you Carlisle," I whispered. "Where's Matt?"

"Um," Renee answered; "He went to get something to eat," Carlisle chuckled at this. Charlie didn't notice, thankfully. I began taking off all the blankets and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Bella, let me get you a wheelchair before you go anywhere," Carlisle spoke softly, walking over to the door and speaking to someone before coming back in. It was less than a minute later when they came back with one for me. He helped me out of the bed and into the seat.

"Thank you," I whispered, I was grateful to him. "Edwards outside," Carlisle spoke softly, my heart soared. I knew it was him, who had saved me. I knew he would be there for me. He wheeled me out, leaving my parents and Phil staring after us.

Edward quickly ran to me, Alice behind him with Jasper whilst Emmett remained seating with Rosalie beside him and Esme on his other side. He had both women's hands in his. He smiled at me lovingly. Maybe my dream was right about Emmett; he was like the big brother I'd always wanted even though I'd never showed it.

"Bella," Edward murmured as he knelt down and placed a soft gentle kiss on my forehead. His hand reaching around and running through my hair. "I've missed you so, so much,"

"Not as much as I've missed you," I whispered back as he once again pressed his lips to mine.

"Edward!" Alice groaned, "You aren't the only one who has missed her," and with that she pushed him out of the way and enveloped me in a hug. "Oh Bella!"

"I'd like to breath, Alice" I choked, she pulled away slightly laughing nervously as she hugged me once more only softer. "I missed you too,"

"I'm sorry for not getting there sooner," Alice apologized but I held my hand up. There was no way she could've known how bad it would have been.

"Its fine Alice," I whispered, "But I do want to see my baby," Edward stepped behind me as Carlisle led the way, pushing me through the halls. We passed many people, nurses, children, families, but we stopped when we reached a room that contained four babies each in an incubation tank. I looked at them all; there were two boys, two girls. I peered closely hoping to catch a glimpse, Matt was in there. He reached into a crib and held the baby closely. A smile appeared on my face. I was in awe. I'd created an angel, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"He's beautiful," Edward whispered, "Just like his mother, he has your eyes."

Matt seemed to be in a world of his own as he hugged the child close. Edward fastened his hands on the handles to my wheelchair as he watched Matt pull our son closer to him and take a deep breath, he pulled back the blanket and inched his mouth closer. Barely within a blink of my eyelids, were Edward and Carlisle both in the room pulling my son out of Matt's grasp. I got out of my chair and went into the room as fast as I could, tears streaming down my flushed cheeks. Carlisle was now holding my baby as Edward had Matt pinned to the wall and I flicked a switch that made a curtain cover the entrance so no body could see inside.

His eyes had turned a bright red. The same red I'd seen in James' eyes. What had happened? Emmett appeared in the room from another entrance and walked over to where Edward was and helped pin him down.

"It was a last minute decision," he explained, "Alice only saw it as It happened," Leaning against the wall I inched my way over to Carlisle and held my hands out for my baby who was crying. He gently placed the child in my arms; I was too focused on the angel I was holding that I didn't realize Matt was dragged out of the room. Alice and Esme had made their way to my side.

"CARLISLE," I shouted in fear, there on his neck was a bite mark. That bastard had bitten him. Alice gripped her arms around me holding me tightly to stop me from falling. "What do I do?"

Carlisle quickly examined him, it was harder than normal.

"Carlisle!" I said with even more fear than before if possible. "What's happening?"

"The venom," He explained. "He's being changed," No, he couldn't be. He was just a baby. There had to be a way to stop it. "Bella," I looked at him tears streaming, "I'm not sure we can clean his blood, he is so young and doesn't have a lot of blood in his system to begin with, and do you want to risk it?"

I looked at him and then at Esme, her heart breaking. As if expecting her to tell me what to do. She didn't look at me, but I wasn't sure if I could live with a baby forever, but would I want to risk it, risk him not being able to regenerate the supply he would lose.


	15. Chapter 15

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight

**Authors Note:** Big Thanks to my reviewers: im edwards bella, lovetoread87, Aster Day Astar, Flora73, TeamEdwardTeamAlice, nluvwithemmettcullen, grace-grace13, foreverandalways909, alwazabrat, Race for the clock tower, GODISAWESOME and sleeplessinseattle.

This picks up at the start of the Chapter 13 and takes place through to the end of Chapter 14.

This is the last chapter of this story. There is an epilogue. There **will** be a sequel. That is If you guys will stick around to read. After all what good is writing if no one will read it. If you would like to be notified of when I upload the sequel either: A) Use the author alert feature OR B) you can submit your email to me in a review and I will send out an update about it.

**Edward Point of View.**

**

* * *

  
**

I was overwrought. So afraid that I would not make it there in time. I ran faster than I had ever run before. I'll never forget the look on her face, her body sprawled on the ground as James pushed down on her leg shattering it. Her blood curdling scream, it broke my heart. I should have never left, I should have never left.

'_Edward_' Emmett called through his thoughts to me as I looked up from where I was sitting staring at the door. Rosalie stood beside him. He sat beside me, Rosalie taking a seat on my other side. Although we didn't always see eye to eye, Rosalie was always like a little sister to me, especially when I needed it. '_She'll be alright bro'_

"She's so fragile," I whispered to him, I felt Rosalie place her hand on mine.

"Carlisle is in with her, she'll be alright." Rosalie spoke softly, "Alice has seen it. She will be fine," Even with Alice's vision I still wasn't convinced. Her visions were subjective the slightest thing could change.

"Where is Alice?" I asked, it was unusual of Alice to not be here.

'_They are destroying the remains of James,_' Emmett answered through his thoughts; James was such a sadistic creature, it was impossible for me to think that my sweet Bella's blood sang for him as much as it did to me.

'_Son!' _ I heard Carlisle shout for me. I got to my feet and ran to the door of the delivery room only to be greeted by a nurse.

"Mr. Cullen you are requested in here," she spoke softly, leading me through, quickly giving me a mask and nurses robe. Once I was dressed I went as quickly as I could to Bella's side, she was conscious. Thank god. The relief I felt when I grasped her hand, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as Carlisle nodded at me.

She looked up at Carlisle and whispered, "I'm ready."

"Alright, Bella I need you to push as hard as you can," Carlisle encouraged. Her blood, I could smell it. It was all around me, I couldn't let it get to me, and I needed to get through this.

The labor lasted for an hour; Carlisle tells me that it was pretty quick for an induction. Bella lost consciousness' shortly after giving birth, she had a beautiful baby boy, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. Turning I saw Alice, smiling at me broadly. _'He's gorgeous isn't he?'_ she asked me. I nodded, not taking my eyes off him. He really was the most beautiful child I had ever seen. Because of this I hit a realization; I would never have a family of my own. Sure I could have a wife, maybe, one day. But I would never experience fatherhood, never in my eternal life.

"You will always have a family Edward," She whispered, "Family, is more than just blood, its where home is." She paused for a moment. "She woke up, she doesn't remember a lot of what happened, Carlisle says it will come back to her though."

"Edward," a small voice spoke up as we turned our attention to Carlisle who was wheeling Bella out. I quickly ran to her, Alice behind me with Jasper following from behind. Rosalie and Esme were sitting beside Emmett; He had both women's hands in his.

"Bella," I murmured to her as I knelt down and placed a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. My hand reaching around and running through her hair. "I've missed you so, so much," Those words will never reveal how I actually felt; I don't think missing her was enough, I as dying on the inside.

"Not as much as I've missed you," She whispered back to me as I once again crashed my lips to hers. Her scent, her taste. How did I go so long without it?

"Edward!" Alice groaned, "You aren't the only one who has missed her," and with that she pushed me out of the way and enveloped Bella in a hug. "Oh Bella!"

"I'd like to breath, Alice" She choked, she pulled away slightly laughing nervously as she hugged her once more only softer. "I missed you too."

"I'm sorry for not getting there sooner," Alice apologized but she held her hand up. I felt a pain of guilt, if I hadn't left I would've gotten there sooner, and she wouldn't be here.

"Its fine Alice," She whispered, "But I do want to see my baby," I stepped behind her as Carlisle led the way, as I pushing her through the halls. We passed many people, nurses, children, families, but stopped when we reached a room that contained four babies each in an incubation tank. I watched her carefully as she looked at them all; there were two boys, two girls. She peered closely hoping to catch a glimpse, Matt was in there. He reached into a crib and held the baby closely. A smile appeared on her face. Her eyes they lit up like I'd never seen before, that was pure love. It was the same look Esme gave each and everyone of us.

"He's beautiful," I whispered to her, "Just like his mother, he has your eyes." I looked at her lovingly, but that faded as my hands fastened on the handles to the wheelchair as we watched Matt pull the baby closer to him and take a deep breath, he pulled back the blanket and inched his mouth closer. I let go of the wheel chair using my speed to get into the room. I knew exactly what was going on. Carlisle wasn't far behind me as I slammed Matt into the wall behind him, Carlisle reaching forward to catch the baby. I was too late; there was fear and shock in me. I know he was a newborn, but this was his own flesh and blood. There's a euphemism for you. Flesh and Blood of a vampire. I looked into this man's eyes. They were red, a glistening red I hadn't seen since Jasper and Alice joined us. His eyes, they showed remorse, but he continued to struggle against me.

Emmett ran into the room Esme and Rosalie behind him, each with Bella beside them. Emmett helped me hold Matt to the wall. "It was a last minute decision," he explained, "Alice only saw it as It happened."

I turned my head slightly, only to watch Bella lean against the wall inching her way over to Carlisle and hold her hands out for her baby who was crying. He gently placed the child in her arms; I looked at Emmett.

'_We have to get rid of him, he cannot be around her or the baby, and it's too risky,' _he thought loudly. I nodded, the last part got me. Too risky. We snatched him down from the wall and led him out of the back entrance.

"Let me go!" Matt growled as we made our way down the staff elevator and out the back of the hospital. He was trying as hard as he could to get out of our grip; Emmett slammed him to the ground. "What you think your doing?"

"What am I doing?" Emmett growled at him, kneeling on the ground, his elbow over Matt's neck. I don't think I had ever seen him like this. "You just bit your son; do you realize what's going to happen now?" He looked in fear at Emmett.

"Emmett" I whispered, "Let him go," My brother looked at me in shock. "Trust me," Emmett shook his head reluctantly letting Matt go. Matt got to his feet and brushed himself off. I glared at him, He knew I was upset.

"You should understand better than anyone else," He answered with a smirk. "The blood of your singer is a very powerful thing," Emmett stared at him in shock.

"Maybe," Emmett spoke fiercely, "But you don't have to act on it."

"Matt," I breathed in deeply. "I don't want you anywhere near Bella or the baby."

"You can't stop me," Matt answered angrily as he moved himself so he was less then an inch away from his face. "They aren't yours."

"_They_," I raised my voice at him, "Aren't objects, they need to be kept safe and that will not happen if you will give in to your instincts so quickly. Leave. Do not return until you can control yourself."

"He speaks the truth," A voice spoke up from behind us, we turned around to see Carlisle standing with Renee and Phil. "If you do not leave now, when we ask nicely. The Volturi will be contacted. You could have revealed us to the human race as we know it."

"Who or what is a Volturi?" Matt spat in his face. We each exchanged a chuckle.

"If you wish to live, we suggest you never risk our secret getting out," Carlisle whispered, "Renee, Phil it was so great to meet you. I do hope you will visit again, we promise to take great care of Bella and your grandson." They each exchanged a hug with Carlisle before walking to Matt and grabbing his arm and dragging him to a car.

**///Flashback**

_I had been driving around the country, no destination in sight. Driving slower than I ever had before in my life. Minutes turned to hours, hours into days and days turned into weeks. It was three weeks before I stopped driving around and heading to Denali. I had to be careful otherwise Alice would know where to find me; I didn't need to be dragged home, to where I would see her with him. I didn't want to be jealous. I didn't want her to be with anyone else but me. But if she wanted someone else I would not stop her, her happiness was everything to me. If she can get that with someone else then she'll be safe. Safe from me._

_I had arrived just as Tanya was saying her goodbyes to someone, I watched as they drove off before pulling in myself._

**End Flashback///**

It was them. The car. That was where they were staying. With the Denali's. Renee closed the door Matt had entered the car in turning to smile.

"We'll keep him away," She whispered to me. "I do hope everyone is alright after this. Tell Bella I love her and am sorry to leave her like this,"

"I will," I whispered as she gave me a hug. She smiled once again climbing into the car, driving off not even looking back. Carlisle walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "We need to have a meeting tonight, we cannot stay here. It's too dangerous."

"Son, we cannot leave Bella she needs us." He whispered, '_Aiden needs us, there are thing you have to teach him that Bella cannot.'_ He thought to me, I shook my head. My mind was made up; it was dangerous for us to be around them both. He looked at me with a grim expression; he knew my mind was made up. This was it.

---

It was a few hours later when we all left the hospital, leaving Charlie sitting beside Bella as they watched television. Entering our home, making our way to the dining room, this was only ever used for 'family' discussions. When everyone took a seat, I opened my mouth preparing to speak.

"Wait!" Alice piped up with a frown. "You need to think this through, the damage it will cause to your relationship with Bella,"

"She'll be in more danger without us," Emmett spoke up firmly. "Edward, she needs us. She needs you. Aiden needs you."

I shook my head, no. I was not backing down. "Carlisle, is there a chance that Aiden will be relatively normal?"

'There is," Carlisle explained, "But it's been less than twelve hours, there's no telling exactly how it's going to happen. He is a baby, we were feeding him breast milk and he seemed to accept it, which is a good sign."

"We can't leave," a voice spoke up, we all turned to face the owner of the voice. Rosalie, of all people. Were we going insane? She had gotten to her feet and had her hands slammed on the table, making it shake. Emmett quickly reached his hands around her waist and pushed her back down to her seat.

"Babe," He whispered to her, she faced him briefly before turning again to the rest of us.

"We all have a chance here to have a family, watch a baby grow up. Bella is with Edward, or will be and that makes her family" Rosalie growled, "I know, I'm the person you thought you would never hear this from but, You all remember what we were like when Edward left after Matt arrived. Esme you were distraught – you think of all of us as family, Including Bella."

Esme nodded in support as Rosalie continued. "Carlisle, you were lost. You barely spoke to anyone unless it was necessary. If Edward hurts, you hurt. Jasper, Bella is the first human you've ever been able to be close too. Alice, you are her best friend and possibly the closest of us to Edward next to Carlisle. Emmett lost his playfulness when he left, things weren't the same. We cannot leave our family behind,"

"I agree with Rosalie," Carlisle spoke up, "Son, we all love you. But we cannot leave family."

"Edward, think about this," Alice shouted as her hands gripped the table in front of her. A vision. I watched carefully as the images crossed her mind. Images of Bella lying in a sea of water, drenched in blood. A young man with long black hair, reaching down to help her. Then it shifted to our home, Bella was sitting with Aiden on a couch as we opened presents, just then she cut herself and Jasper launched himself at her, I pushed her back before pushing him back. They both fell backwards, Bella and Aiden into a glass table.

Alice returned to normal as she looked around. She turned to Jasper placing a soft kiss on his temple. She faced everyone.

"Decisions been made," I answered. "We leave in the morning."

**Starts With Goodbye - Carrie Underwood**


	16. Epilogue

Ready to Fall

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis:** Bella is three months pregnant when she is left by her boyfriend in a small town named Forks. Here she is alone, pregnant with no one to turn too when she is taken in by her father Charlie who enrolls her into Forks High School to help her back on her feet. She meets a young man at Forks High School who will turn her world upside down. Alternate to Twilight

**Authors Note:** Big Thanks to my reviewers: im edwards bella, lovetoread87, Aster Day Astar, Flora73, TeamEdwardTeamAlice, nluvwithemmettcullen, grace-grace13, foreverandalways909, alwazabrat, Race for the clock tower, GODISAWESOME and sleeplessinseattle.

Welcome to the Epilogue. There **will** be a sequel. That is if you guys will stick around to read. After all what good is writing if no one will read it. If you would like to be notified of when I upload the sequel either: A) Use the author alert feature OR B) you can submit your email to me in a review and I will send out an update about it.

I have three alternate endings of this, each with a different outcome. But this is the one that I liked the most, and the one that flows better into the sequel. This only a short thing.

My thoughts and wishes with the Fawcett & Jackson Families. xoxo

**Back to Bella's POV.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was several long weeks before Aiden could finally leave the hospital. It was hard; I'm not going to lie to you. Whoever said motherhood was easy lied. The early mornings were something I didn't mind, it wasn't the crying that got me either. He was extremely quiet. For me it was the aging, As a result of Matt biting him, Aiden somehow began growing at a faster rate than normal babies. I was thankful in a way that there was a logical explanation for it. Premature aging only occurred to one in thirty people, and it was given the Progeria Syndrome. I didn't like having to lie about it when there were families actually living through it, but it was the only way I could ensure that his secret was kept just that. A secret. Charlie knew something was up, he was a smart man. But he passed it off as a 'Need to know' thing.

I cradled Aiden as I sat on the doorstep looking down at his angelic face. "You're a good boy aren't you?" I asked him, smiling at him. His eyes, they lit up my world, he smiled a gorgeous smile, a smile that I'd seen numerous times before on Edward. A crooked one. It was adorable. "You are going to have the best life I can give you, "I promised.

"I wish you could know the two men who were in my life," I smiled at him once more, before looking out up into the street. "One was your father. We met when we were fourteen. I'll never forget the way he made me feel, and he gave me the best gift of all. He gave me you." A lone tear fell down my warm cheeks and onto his blanket, I gripped him tighter. "Then there's Edward Cullen. Oh how I love him, he is everything I want for you. Now that you aren't entirely human, I know that he would be the father Matt couldn't be for you. But you'll never know either of them, they left. Left me, both for our safety. But we've got each other and that's all that counts my angel,"

A car pulled into the drive way, I looked up once more as Angela got out of the drivers seat and made her way over to me. Taking a seat beside me. I hadn't seen Angela for a bit since I stopped attending school after the birth. I needed to take a bit of time to get on top of things, but I still kept up on my studies, at Charlie's insistence.

"Bella," She whispered with a smile, "He's beautiful,"

"Thank you," I answered feigning a smile back at her, I handed my son to her and she cradled him with every bit of carefulness as if he was a delicate flower.

"How are you holding up?" she asked out of concern. "I know it's got to be hard,"

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm alright, but I'm dealing." As I said this she looked down at the ground. Ever since the Cullen's left I withdrew myself from anything socially, I was never really a social butterfly, but I was alone with a baby, the friends I had been extremely close to was gone and all I had left was Angela. Angela was great, but there's something's you cannot tell her, like that your son is a vampire.

"Charlie's worried about you Bella," Angela frowned again, "I've never seen him as concerned as he was when he stopped by last week. You have to let him help you more. He doesn't want to overstep boundaries but he doesn't know what to do." I looked at her as she cried silently to herself. "He hears you crying at night, you screaming his name. "

I blushed; I didn't want anyone to know how much his leaving affected me. "I'm fine, honestly. I'm over it, it's in the past."

"Bella," she whispered, "It's barely been two months, no one expects you be over it so quickly."

"I know," I whispered, she handed Aiden back to me and we both got to our feet walking inside and placing him inside his crib in my room. "Angela?"

"Yeah?" She whispered, I gave her a quick hug.

'Thanks for everything!" I cried into her. "You're a great friend!"

"Oh Bella," Angela whispered. I stifled a yawn. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah," I whispered, "I think I will, thanks for everything." She smiled at me once before, giving me a final hug before leaving my room to show herself out. I check on Aiden before I climbed into my own bed to catch up on lost sleep.

_The morning sunshine greeted me by hitting me in the face. It was refreshing to say the least, I quickly kicked the blankets off me, getting to my feet and checking on Aiden, I was so afraid something would happen. Every day that passed he was growing. I was a bit disappointed that he was growing up so fast, I wanted to relish in it. He was sleeping like a rock, so I made my way down stairs. To the kitchen where I began making a cup of coffee. It had become my friend over the past few weeks; I had barely finished mixing the coffee when I heard Aiden crying from upstairs. I sighed placing the cup on the table and walking slowly up the stairs to my room._

_Silence._

_I quickly ran up the stairs as fast I could, it was unusual for him to go silent like that, and Charlie was out of the house. I was home alone. I pushed open my door slightly. There standing in my room was him, Edward, my love. The man I had come to love in such a short amount of time. His arms wrapped around Aiden, smiling at him, cooing and ahhing. I stood back as quiet as possible._

_I could hear him, whispering to him. In his velvet voice, it took a minute before I realized he wasn't talking he was singing. __**  
**_

_He cradled Aiden in his arms and turned around pausing when he came face to face with me. I walked toward him and he just smiled at Me., opening one of his arms for me stand beside him, I felt warm. Comfortable, Home. _

"_He is so beautiful," Edward whispered, "I always wanted a family of my own." _

"_Now you do," I whispered in response, I wanted him to be there, not only for me. But for Aiden. He was a vampire; he needed someone there who could understand him better. _

"_It's too danger-"He tried to say but I placed my finger on his lip, as I start to placed a soft kiss on Aiden's forehead._

"_I'm not here for long Bella, I need to go. But I couldn't leave again without saying goodbye," He answered. I shook my head._

"_Will you ever come back? Can we not go with you?" I begged. He shook his head in disagreement._

"_Please don't make this harder for us than it already is," He frowned, running his hands through my hair. "It's not safe for you Bella,"_

"_I need you, "I begged, tears were now streaming down my flushed cheeks. "Please,"_

"_I'm sorry" he answered as I tried my hardest to fight the tears. _

_I stared at him as his lips found their way to mine, with a passion I don't ever remember feeling. Aiden between us asleep like the angel he is, and myself pressed against his chest, he brought us both down to the bed. He kissed Aiden's forehead and mine before getting to his feet and dropping a tiny blanket into the crib and heading out the window and I let myself fall victim to my subconscious. Afraid to wake up and let go of him again._

The dream it was so vivid, I could've sworn it was real. I walked over to the crib, ran my hand gently over his soft cheeks. Sure enough beside him was the tiny quilt that in my dream Edward had placed beside him. My alarm rang from the bedside table and I remembered that Charlie had insisted we head to La Push with some friends of his that night. I'd spent around an hour getting myself and Aiden ready. I had only met Billy once before and I was about six when I had, or at least that I could remember. Charlie and Billy were almost inseparable; they went fishing all the time. They also both looked forward to taking Aiden fishing. Me, I was thrilled with it. Except for the fact that I was scared of what may happen. For now I couldn't let it get me down though. It could all turn out find.

We arrived almost thirty minutes later, and I was led around the vast group of people as Charlie introduced me and everyone would introduce themselves then ask about Aiden. I felt uncomfortable until I met a lovely young woman named Emily. She was two years older than I; she pulled me away from Charlie and introduced me to some of the men she was chatting too. They were all rugged, some with long back hair and some with short.

The first man she introduced me too was her husband, his name was Sam. He smiled at me brightly. "Nice to meet you Bella," He spoke friendly.

"You too," I whispered as she continued introducing me around the circle. Jared, Levi, Embry, Quil and then my eyes settled on him. They looked like they could all be brothers. But his eyes, they narrowed at mine. He held his hand out for mine, pulling it to him and placing a soft kiss on it. I blushed; I could feel my cheeks, the rush of heat.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I smiled to him. He smiled back.

"I'm Jacob," He whispered, "Jacob Black,"

**To be continued….**

**

* * *

  
**

**Thank you to each and everyone of my reviewers. An even bigger thank you to those that stuck by my, I really appreciate it and you guys make me smile!**

**The first chapter of the sequel is ALMOST done. I'm just figuring out a few finer points, a.k.a How I want the Cullen's to come back into the picture.**

**It really made me smile, that the readers enjoyed it. I really do hope that you will watch the sequel "No Me without you" it will follow New Moon loosely. I will post an update when it is ready and up. Thanks again everyone!**


	17. Sequel Information!

The Sequel is up it is titled "Me without you".

What do you do when the one you love left you? Bella turned to best friend Jacob Black, but feelings have been misconstrued and Jacob is in for more. When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon

You can find it by clicking on this link: .net/s/5173013

Thoughts and opinions requested as always. Strictly a Bella x Edward fiction, with maybe a hint of Jacob and Bella.


End file.
